Sem chances
by Syd Oosaki
Summary: Ino odeia seu chefe e seu emprego, mas precisa dele se quiser dar continuidade ao seu sonho. Ela apenas não imaginava que tudo aquilo aconteceria. UA
1. Contra todas possibilidades

**Minna!**

_Os personagens pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto, a história é de minha autoria._

**Esta fic contém:** palavreado chulo, prováveis cenas de sexo e o casal central é Ino e Gaara. Caso você não goste do tema abordado, por favor, não leia.

* * *

How can I just let you walk away?_  
_**(**_Como eu posso deixar você simplesmente ir embora_**)**  
Just let you leave without a trace?  
**(**_Sem você deixar nenhum rastro?_**)****  
****(...)  
****  
****Against The Odds - The Postal Service**

Não sei como começar a contar essa história. O que eu posso dizer, afinal de contas? Uma vez me disseram que eu era bonita demais. Me disseram que não poderia haver no mundo, alguém louco a me rejeitar. Essas palavras, quem me disse, foi meu pai. Lembro que ele também disse que eu parecia uma princesa que acabara de sair de um livro de contos de fadas. Eu adorava ouvir essas coisas e, para ser bem sincera, eu adorava acreditar nelas. Afinal de contas, que garota não gosta de ouvir esse tipo de coisa? Quando meu pai dizia isso, eu acreditava de todo o meu coração.

Hoje em dia, eu não acredito mais. E talvez, se você me perguntar o motivo, eu não saberei responder. Mentira, eu vou saber, mas vou dizer a você que não. Vou dizer que é porque eu amadureci e todas essas bobagens já me parecem meio falsas agora. Mas já que resolvi contar essa história, não acredito mais porque tudo que me aconteceu foi contra isso. Houve sim, no mundo, alguém a me rejeitar, várias e várias vezes. Se eu sou bonita? Sim, mas e daí? Que mulher que não é? E desde quando isso é alguma qualidade? Afinal, uma plástica ajeita qualquer um. Então, não me diga que ser bonito é algo a se levar realmente em conta, porque isso nunca selecionou ninguém. E, o mais óbvio é que as princesas nos contos de fadas nunca terminam suas histórias como as minhas. Então, tudo isso é mentira.

Isso tudo é para você entender como eu me desiludi. Como eu acreditei nas palavras que eu ouvi quando era criança. Acreditei tanto que poderia fechar meus olhos e me jogar em qualquer situação, afinal de contas, princesas sempre têm um final feliz.

Depois que meu pai morreu, minha mãe e eu ficamos sozinhas. Eu sofri, mas depois de um tempo você não sofre mais, a dor está ali, a saudade está ali, mas tudo fica em paz, se é que você me entende. Minha mãe tinha uma floricultura e era o suficiente para nós. Nunca fui rica, e, ainda bem, nunca passei alguma necessidade. Morava num bairro simples de Tóquio. Quer saber de uma coisa? Quando eu cheguei aos 17 anos de idade, eu ainda não havia visitado a área "nobre da cidade". Minha mãe costumava dizer que eu era muito sem ambição. Mas pra que? Eu iria fazer o que lá? Mas não é que eu era sem ambição, de jeito nenhum. Eu tinha ambições, eu queria ser violinista. Tocava violino desde os cinco anos de idade.

Mas eu gostava muito da onde eu morava, da vida que eu levava. Eu tinha amigos que eu amava, eu conhecia pessoas. Eu era alegre, sabe? Amava tudo que eu tinha e queria mais, por que não? Adorava essa idéia de um dia alcançar meus sonhos e ainda ter aquilo que eu tinha. No bairro onde eu morava, as pessoas não eram fofoqueiras e gostavam de cuidar da vida dos outros, sabe? As pessoas eram amigas, você contava com elas... Esse tipo de coisa. Eu era amiga de todo mundo, mas possuía três melhores amigos: o Shikamaru, Chouji e Sakura. Mas a Sakura, bem, constantemente éramos confundidas como inimigas.

Quando eu fiz 18 anos, eu e minha mãe concordamos que eu começaria a trabalhar. Já estava terminando a escola e eu trabalharia para pagar a escola de música. Fiz entrevistas em várias lojas, bancos. Acho que entreguei meus currículos até para os cachorros da rua. Ninguém me chamava, já estava começando a ficar maluca de ansiedade e frustração.

- Por que, diabos, ninguém me chama? – Disse para Sakura batendo a mão na mesa, de modo que minha mãe me lançou um olhar reprovador. – Eu fui até a puta que pariu entregar os currículos e ninguém me chama. Nem que for pra trabalhar de faxineira, nem nada. Fiz mais de dez entrevistas e até agora, essa merda de telefone ainda não tocou. – Eu estava numa pilha de nervos. Logo as inscrições para o Instituto Konoha estariam abertas e eu não teria dinheiro para a matrícula. Eu já estava considerando o conselho brincalhão de Shikamaru para eu trabalhar na luz vermelha.

- Porca, eu já te disse, você tem que ter paciência. – Sakura disse soltando um suspiro pesado. Eu sabia que estava enlouquecendo todo mundo, porque pra qualquer pessoa na rua, eu reclamava da minha falta de sorte. – Xingar as coisas não adianta nada. – Ela pareceu meio impaciente e depois olhou pra mim confiante. – Você que não tem competência, porca. – Eu já estava a ponto de voar no pescoço dela quando o telefone tocou.

Atendi correndo e realmente era o que eu estava pensando. Eu havia sido aceita para trabalhar de secretária num banco muito importante de Tóquio. Bom, na verdade era pra ser secretária da secretária, mas mesmo assim. Aquele era justo o emprego que eu achei que de forma alguma eu conseguiria. Todo mundo ficou feliz por mim, a gente foi até num barzinho perto de casa tomar sakê naquela noite, pra comemorar. O Chouji que havia pagado. Ah... Quando eu me lembro desse tipo de coisa, um sorriso vem nos meus lábios e uma lágrima insiste em sair dos meus olhos. Sinto saudades...

Tenho que parar de agir assim.

Eu iria começar na próxima semana, a mulher no telefone havia me falado que eu tinha que ir de roupa social, e caso eu aparecesse lá de jeans ou camiseta ou roupas indecentes, eu seria demitida na hora. Se bem que ela não havia sido tão educada assim. Sai para comprar roupas sociais e sapatos. Claro que tudo numa loja lá perto de casa, mas quem se importa? Ninguém havia falado nada de marcas mesmo. Eu estava tão empolgada. Minha mãe também, afinal de contas o salário ajudaria nas despesas da casa e tudo mais. Eu achei que aquela era uma grande oportunidade.

Foi o que eu achei.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu me lembro daquela segunda-feira como se tivesse acabado de acontecer. Era um dia bem quente. E eu queria muito usar um terninho com uma calça que eu havia comprado. Não que eu gostasse daquelas roupas. Sempre fui uma garota que usava jeans e alguma blusinha e sandálias. Nunca havia saído com roupas sociais. O sol rachava no céu. Eu havia acabado por ir com uma saia, um sapato e uma camisa social.

Quando cheguei ao lugar, era um prédio muito grande. O Sabaku no Bank era um lugar enorme. O prédio era lindo e alto. Eu nem acreditava que havia conseguido trabalhar ali. Eu estava cheia de confiança, afinal de contas, eu nem imaginava que iria ser chamada para aquele emprego.

Entrei no lugar e percebi que todos estavam vestidos de forma elegante. Desde a atendente no hall, até o cara do elevador. Meu andar era o ultimo, eu era a assistente de secretária. Ou seja, eu era a secretária da secretária do Presidente. Se você pensar bem, até que era um cargo alto. Antes de eu ir pro emprego, minha mãe havia sentado comigo e conversado: _"Ino tome cuidado e, por favor, contenha essa sua boca suja e seu mau humor. Aquelas pessoas não toleram esse tipo de coisa. Boa sorte, querida."_ E já foi me expulsando de casa, praticamente.

Aquele ali não era meu lugar, eu sabia disso desde o começo. Mas há momentos na nossa vida que a gente precisa fazer coisas que não queremos e aquela era uma delas. Nem em mil anos eu me via trabalhando num banco. Eu sempre imaginei dando concertos ou fazendo parte de alguma orquestra na Europa. Não que eu fosse ambiciosa e quisesse ser algum tipo de milionária, mas o que eu queria mesmo era... Bem, o meu sonho era ganhar por algo que eu gostasse de fazer e trabalhar num banco não era, exatamente, parte dos meus sonhos. Mas com certeza eu sabia que aquele era um caminho pra alcançar o que eu quisesse. Isso era verdade, mesmo hoje eu me lembro da sensação de entrar lá. Meu peito se encheu de confiança. Não me intimidei, um sorriso brotou no meu rosto e eu sabia que grandes mudanças aconteceriam.

Eu simplesmente sabia.

Demorou muito pra chegar ao andar onde eu deveria ir. Tudo naquele lugar era bonito, o elevador era encantador e até as pessoas possuíam um ar de elegância. Quando o elevador parou no ultimo andar, eu sai e prendi a respiração. Achei que seria pequeno, mas era um lugar muito bonito. O piso era de mármore e as paredes eram brancas. A mobília impecável. Uma mulher bonita estava na recepção. Eu disse a ela quem eu procurava e ela me indicou uma sala a esquerda. Era uma sala com umas poltronas e logo após dela, uma salinha com uma mulher linda sentada aparentemente muito concentrada digitando algo no computador. Outra vez a mobília era impecável assim como tudo que continha na sala. Mais a frente uma porta grande, que deveria ser a sala da presidência.

- Com licença. – Eu a chamei e ela demorou a me responder, mas assim o fez. – Eu fui contratada pelo cargo de assistente. – Ela se levantou e me olhou da cabeça aos pés e depois indicou uma mesa para eu me sentar.

- Eu me chamo Kurenai, sou a secretária da presidência. – Ela mexeu nos cabelos e seu olhar era confiante. – Eu faço tudo que o senhor Sabaku mandar e você... me obedece. Eu sou quem participa das reuniões, você leva o café. Eu duvido muito que ele vá olhar para sua cara, mas caso ele peça algo, esforce ao máximo para chegar à perfeição. Quando ele não gosta de algo, ele simplesmente demite a pessoa. Lembre-se, há muitas pessoas que matariam para estar onde você está. – Ela cruzou os braços e pareceu estar pensando se não estava esquecendo-se de nada e depois me olhou. – Ah sim. Qual seu nome mesmo?

A mulher havia me irritado em menos de cinco minutos de conversa. Não parecia ser uma má pessoa, apenas estressada. E para começar ela nem sabia a porcaria do meu nome. A vontade era de perguntar quem diabos ela pensava que era, mas pensando bem, eu não podia arranjar brigas. Aquele era um ambiente adulto e no ambiente de adultos, mesmo que você queira pular no pescoço de alguém, você precisa sorrir e perguntar se a pessoa quer tomar um café ou um chá e depois você pensa se vai mesmo matar a pessoa. Mais ou menos assim.

- Me chamo Yamanaka Ino. – Fiz uma reverência. – Por favor, cuide de mim. – Disse no modo formal de se falar. Eu sinceramente achava tudo aquilo uma bobagem, a mulher havia praticamente dito que eu era sem importância e agora eu estava toda formal. – Onde eu sento? – Ela apontou um lugar para mim. Uma mesa minúscula com uma prateleira atrás. Possuía um computador e umas pastas em cima da mesa.

Eu iria perguntar mais coisas quando Kurenai recebeu um telefonema e saiu em pânico, entrando na sala da presidência e arrumando, não sei o quê. Ela arrumava cada coisa minimamente. Depois gritou para que eu corresse e pegasse o café na cafeteria do quarto andar, porque, aparentemente era onde o café era mais gostoso e mais forte. E ela havia enfatizado para que eu voasse até lá. Francamente, onde aquela mulher havia visto asas em mim?

Deixei minhas coisas em cima da mesa de qualquer jeito e sai em disparada atrás do elevador. Aquele prédio possuía trinta andares. TRINTA! E aparentemente eu deveria correr até o quarto, vinte e seis andares depois. Eu fui o mais depressa possível, mas eu nunca que poderia fazer com que o elevador andasse mais rápido. Chegando lá, vi que era uma máquina de café comum. Bufei de raiva, tudo isso por causa de uma máquina de café comum?

- Que frescura idiota, francamente. – Tudo aquilo já estava começando a me irritar, quando eu vi uma fila para pegar café. Esperei um pouco na fila e depois perdi a paciência. – Pessoal, sinto muito, mas preciso pegar café para o presidente. – Nunca esperei que todo mundo iria realmente dar passagem para eu pegar o café. Forte, com pouca açúcar, foi o que Kurenai havia me explicado.

Aparentemente todo mundo tinha medo do presidente Sabaku. Ouvi alguém gritando que ele estava vindo e todo começou a correr arrumando as coisas. Eu realmente não entendia, esse cara estava andando e matando os funcionários. Não dava para ser tão ruim assim, era impossível. Até que eu parei um cara e perguntei, por que, raios, todo mundo estava naquela correria. O homem pareceu um pouco impaciente, mas olhou para mim como se eu fosse um alienígena e balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

- Você deve ser nova aqui. Mas todas as segundas o presidente anda todos os andares inspecionando tudo. Ele é muito detalhista, ele e os irmãos dele. Se eles não gostam de algo, você está no olho da rua. – O homem suspirou. – Esse é o café para ele? – Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. – É melhor você arranjar uma garrafa térmica e uma xícara. Ele vai demorar e ele odeia quando o café fica frio. Na cozinha do quinto andar têm algumas. Pegue, desça, encha a garrafa de café e depois fique esperando. – Ele olhou para todos os lados, como se estivesse falando algum segredo de estado ou verificando se o presidente não chegava. - Quando ele tiver chegando, aí que você coloca na xícara. Bom, isso é tudo. Boa sorte. – E o homem saiu a mil por hora entrando numa sala qualquer.

Eu saí a mil para o quinto andar. Deixei a xícara num lugar qualquer, para logo ouvir alguma faxineira xingando quem quer que fosse que havia deixado a xícara lá. Fui pelas escadas de emergência, até porque seria só um andar. Meu celular tocou e eu não reconheci o número. Quando atendi, uma pessoa começou a gritar no meu ouvido.

- Que porra você está fazendo, Ino? – Era Kurenai, gritando como se estivesse falando com alguém a 100 metros de distancia. – Onde está o café dele? – Expliquei para ela o que eu estava fazendo e depois ela pareceu suspirar. – Pois ande logo, depois do quinto andar, ele apenas inspeciona do vigésimo novo e vem pra cá. Você tem que correr.

Eu já estava começando a achar que o presidente do Sabaku no Bank era o próprio demônio. Todo mundo estava correndo e ninguém queria fazer o favor de me informar onde estava merda da cozinha. Aparentemente, aquele era o andar onde mais pessoas eram demitidas, só Deus sabia o porquê. Ninguém queria parar para me ajudar. Eu já estava surtando, porque se eu não pegasse o maldito café, eu é que seria demitida ou morta por Kurenai. Depois de muito procurar eu achei a tal cozinha. Não era muito grande, apenas parecia ser algo que os funcionários usavam para esquentar as coisas. Depois de abrir todos os armários feito uma louca, achei a maldita garrafa.

Saí em disparada até o quarto andar de novo, e vi que todo mundo estava relaxado. O presidente já havia passado por lá e não havia matado ninguém pelo jeito. Todo mundo parecia tão aliviado quanto uma cidade que recebe a noticia de um furacão que se aproxima, mas no final das contas, o furacão passa sem fazer estragos. Desculpe a metáfora podre, mas isso é só para você entender o tamanho da gravidade da situação e do meu desespero. Isso queria dizer que eu deveria correr. Enchi a garrafa de café coloquei apenas um pouco de açúcar. E com a garrafa numa mão e uma xícara e um pratinho de porcelana na outra, eu saí correndo pro elevador. Se alguém esbarrasse em mim, eu mataria a pessoa, simples assim.

Depois de ficar apavorada eu cheguei ao trigésimo andar. Kurenai estava a ponto de ter um infarto, quando me viu, pareceu se aliviar. Pegou um pequeno copo e mandou-me despejar o café num copinho e provou. Aparentemente ele estava perfeito. Ela tomou a garrafa e a xícara de minhas mãos e mandou eu sentar e arrumar minha mesa. Quando ele estava chegando, ela saiu da sala dele, fechou as portas e veio correndo sentar em sua mesa. Quando ele chegou, eu arregalei os olhos.

Você deve entender que, quando você vê todo mundo morrendo de medo de uma pessoa, você imagina um velho ranzinza que anda com uma arma a laser nas mãos. Mas ele, bem, ele poderia ser modelo se quisesse. Era alto, seus cabelos eram vermelhos como sangue e seus olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas. Possuía olheiras, mas elas não impediam que ele fosse perfeito. Sua pele era alva e ele estava vestido com um terno caro, mas que ficava lindo nele. Eu não deixava de tirar os olhos dele. Eu já tinha visto pessoas bonitas, e ele não era a pessoa mais bonita da face da Terra, mas algo nele me chamou. Os olhos não possuíam emoções, mas de alguma forma, ele era diferente. Ele se destacava e todo o ambiente havia mudado só com a chegada dele. Eu estava sentada, ninguém me notou, mas se eu estivesse em pé, do jeito que minhas pernas ficaram fracas, eu teria caído. Não foi inveja, não foi amor, foi uma atração. Não daquele jeito, não aquele tipo de atração, sabe? A atração sexual que todo mundo fala nos livros e nos filmes. Não foi isso. Eu apenas senti que minha vida ainda faltava alguém, e esse alguém era ele.

É bobagem isso, eu sei.

- Kurenai, quais reuniões eu tenho marcado hoje. – O presidente disse num tom de voz baixo. Ele ouviu todos os compromissos de Kurenai e olhou em volta. Quando ele me viu, seus olhos se encontraram com os meus. Eu sei que para ele aquilo não teve nenhuma diferença, mas meu corpo se estremeceu. – Quem é essa?

- Yamanaka Ino. Ela é a nova assistente, Gaara. – Eu fiquei pasma quando ela o chamou pelo primeiro nome com tanta naturalidade. Depois eu fiquei sabendo que ele odiava ser chamado de mestre, presidente ou senhor. – Começou hoje. – Ele olhou para mim e disse:

- Certifique-se de ela não seja igual a outra. Você sabe que senão, ela não durará uma semana aqui. – Ele disse, e depois entrou na sala, seguido de seus dois irmãos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu e Sakura éramos amigas desde crianças. Sempre estávamos juntas. Nossas mães pensavam que nós não nos gostávamos pelo fato de sempre estarmos discutindo, mas o que eu posso dizer? Ela sempre foi a minha melhor amiga. Eu a amava como se ela fosse sangue do meu sangue. Minha vida era, com certeza, melhor com ela. Às vezes eu ficava cansada, simplesmente cansada de tudo e lá estava a Sakura me segurando.

Naquele dia, cheguei muito praticamente morta. Eu pensei que nunca ia acabar. Eu não fazia idéia de que eu iria trabalhar tanto naquele emprego. TUDO! Tudo que Gaara dava para Kurenai de serviço, ela passava para mim: buscar papéis, o café da manhã, o almoço dele, ligar para as pessoas. Ela fazia, dizia ela, o trabalho importante. Eu e ela trabalhávamos muito, mas eu sentia que eu ficava com certeza mais cansada. Acho que é porque ela apenas ficava anotando as coisas que o presidente falava. Ele apenas falava com ela, nunca dizia nada pra mim, no máximo dizia um olá. Então eu, no final das contas, era muito mal considerada lá. Chegava em casa morrendo. Meus pés doíam, meu corpo inteiro doía na verdade, e eu estava começando a me sentir estressada.

Naquele dia eu faltava matar um, me sentia tão mal. Quando eu cheguei em casa, Sakura estava me esperando. Convidou-me para sair, eu apenas queria tomar um banho quente, colocar meu pijama e desmaiar. Mal queria ver quando eu começasse a estudar no Instituto Konoha. Eu neguei e ela ficava insistindo.

- Vamos, porca. Vá tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa mais alegre. A gente vai num lugar novo com o pessoal. – Ela disse abrindo meu guarda-roupa e pegando algo para eu me vestir. – Você tem que ir bonita. Dizem que o lugar é chique. – Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e encarei Sakura, perguntei o óbvio: quem é que pagaria. – Você sabe. O pai do Shikamaru vai trabalhar lá de segurança, dá pra acreditar? Ele pode colocar todo mundo lá dentro. Vamos, porca.

Eu realmente comecei a querer ir. Até aquela época eu não saía para lugares chiques. E eu fiquei muito curiosa. E além do mais, fazia muito tempo que eu não saia com os meus amigos. Aquele meu trabalho estava me consumindo. Todo dia era aquela correria por causa do maldito café. Quando Gaara brigava com Kurenai, ela brigava comigo. Se eu realmente não precisasse eu iria me demitir. Mas eu já estava naquele emprego há duas semanas, não poderia reclamar de qualquer forma.

- Tá bom. – Vi que Sakura abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Mas não se alegre muito, eu não vou passar a noite dançando. Ao contrário de você, eu faço algo da minha vida. – Eu disse, recebendo uma pancada de Sakura com o travesseiro.

- Pois saiba que semana que vem, eu vou prestar o vestibular. Então não fique perdendo tempo falando merda e vamos logo. Daqui a pouco o pessoal vai vir pra cá. – Dizia ela, me empurrando pro chuveiro. – Hoje a gente vai arranjar uns gatinhos.

Eu acabei por indo. Sakura me fez vestir um vestidinho preto, um pouco curto, com detalhes brilhosos e uma sandália rosa. Ela, por outro lado, vestia uma bata roxa, um short cinza e uma sandália também preta. Ela dizia que nós estávamos vestidas para matar. Normalmente, eu diria isso, mas imaginem algo sugando toda a sua energia de você. Pois é. Eu já não era tão divertida assim, passava a maior parte do meu dia pensando em dormir.

Todo mundo estava na porta da minha casa: Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Naruto, Neji. A gente foi de ônibus, como qualquer pessoa faria. A tal boate não era perto ficava na zona sul da cidade. Se você quer saber eu já comecei a ficar desanimada, meu trabalho não era muito longe dali.

- Gente, eu trabalho aqui perto. – Comentei sem muito animo. Só queria contar, mas não que essa fosse uma noticia relevante.

- Depois vamos passar lá, vê se o seu chefe está lá e cuspir no café dele. – Shikamaru comentou sonolento e esboçou um sorriso desinteressado. – Que cara mais problemático. Tanto auê só por causa de uma porra de um café. – Eu comecei a rir, fiquei imaginando se fosse Shikamaru sendo o secretário. Gaara iria querer matá-lo, em vista da super disposição que ele tinha.

- Mas isso faz parte do seu trabalho, Ino-chan? – Naruto comentou com o cenho franzido. Eu neguei e ele arregalou os olhos. – Então por que você trabalha pra ele? Existem trabalhos melhores por aí. Eu bem acho que você deveria se demitir. – Naruto completou cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos como se estivesse falando algo óbvio.

Neste momento, Sakura interveio batendo em Naruto com um cascudo na cabeça. Ela cruzou os braços, já iria começar a falar dos "benefícios do meu trabalho". Além do mais, ninguém gostava de me ver desempregada. Eu tenho que admitir, ficava muito chata quando não tinha o que queria e Sakura era a que mais tinha que agüentar.

- Idiota! Você não sabe o que está falando. – Ela gritou e todo mundo no ônibus já começou a nos encarar. – Além do salário da Ino ser alto: coisa que vai ajudá-la a pagar o instituto de musica, seu energúmeno. O chefe dela é lindo. – Sakura disse com um olhar sonhador. Eu havia conseguido uma foto pra ela nos arquivos do computador da Kurenai, daí desde então ela achava ele a personificação da beleza. – É o emprego dos sonhos.

- Claro, exceto quando você tem que trabalhar feito uma mula. – Shikamaru completou meio sonolento.

Demorou um pouco para chegar, mas acabamos chegando. Era um bairro muito longe de onde morávamos. O ônibus nos deixou um pouco longe e fomos andando. Era uma rua cheia de casas de show s e boates. Como era um lugar caro as pessoas chegavam em carros de luxo e eu até jurei que vi uma atriz famosa lá dentro. Procuramos o pai de Shikamaru que, discretamente, nos colocou a lá dentro e deu a nós umas pulseirinhas amarelas que significava cliente vip. Ou seja, não pagaríamos para comer ou tomar nada. Chegando lá, Neji e Hinata desapareceram. Eles ainda acreditavam que a gente não sabia do namoro deles. Eu e o resto do pessoal ficamos admirando o lugar. Era enorme. A decoração era meio psicodélica, mas chique ao mesmo tempo. Não tem como descrever ninguém entre nós havia estado num lugar assim antes e ficamos boquiabertos.

- Ino, a gente realmente precisa parar de agir feito pobre. – Sakura me cutucou para eu fechar a boca e disfarçar a minha perplexidade.

- Com licença, garota. – Shikamaru chegou bem perto de Sakura e falou: - Nós somos pobres, você esperava que a gente chegasse aqui e agisse como?

Sakura apenas encolheu os ombros e fingiu não ouvir aquilo. Ela nos convidou para dançar, mas ali ninguém queria, exceto Naruto, que nunca perdia a oportunidade de conquistá-la. Eu resolvi por fim ir pro bar e Shikamaru e Chouji haviam ido procurar algo pra comer. No final eu estava me divertindo. Não estava com pique pra dançar, mas aquela energia era contagiante. E então, mesmo que você estivesse morrendo, ali você se sentia animado de alguma forma. Pedi um martine e mostrei a tal pulseirinha e era verdade mesmo que eu não pagava. Meu queixo caiu quando eu vi que aquele martine custava 300 ienes. TREZENTOS! Por um golinho de uma bebida comum. Era o preço de todo o meu café da manhã.

Passei um bom tempo bebendo. Não fazia idéia onde estavam meus amigos. Neji e Hinata estavam se pegando em algum lugar. Chouji devia estar comendo. Naruto com a Sakura e Shikamaru ou estava com alguma garota ou estava dormindo. E eu bebendo. Comecei a me sentir tonta e me levantei do banco onde estava sentada. Tudo girava e eu mal conseguia pensar devido à altura do som. As pessoas esbarravam em mim, e eu comecei a ficar confusa. Demorei o que pareceu séculos para atravessar a pista de dança e subir as escadas.

Subi em um lugar que era muito mais calmo que o andar de baixo. Enquanto lá fervia de gente, lá em cima havia várias poltronas onde pessoas ficavam se amassando ou descansando. Tinha gente fumando maconha ali em cima, porque eu senti o cheiro forte e logo senti vontade de vomitar. Eu apenas queria sentar e esperar que tontura passasse. Eu sentei num sofá vermelho, que deveria caber umas três pessoas. Não tinha ninguém lá. Sentei e fechei os olhos.

De repente, senti que alguém havia sentado lá também. Nem me dei o trabalho de ver quem era. Mas era um homem e ele tinha uma voz muito familiar:

- Cansada? – Ele perguntou, ouvi alguma coisa e de repente, senti um cheiro de cigarro invadindo minhas narinas. Caramba, tudo aquilo estava muito família. Eu só não me lembrava de quem era aquele cheiro e aquele cigarro. Muito menos a voz.

- Se eu estou cansada? – Eu perguntei, irônica. Coloquei meu antebraço sobre minha testa. – É pouco. E depois de tudo, tomar aquele monte de martínes apenas piorou. Tudo por causa do meu chefe, aquele Hitler desgraçado. Só pra você ter idéia todo dia eu faço uma maratona só pra ele ter um café quentinho do jeito que ele gosta assim que ele chega. A porra da cafeteira fica no quarto andar, ou seja, todo dia eu tenho que descer vinte e seis andares. – Suspirei pesadamente. – Isso só pra começar. Tudo bem que o salário é ótimo, é perfeito. Se eu perdesse aquele emprego eu não sei o que faria, mas só estou dizendo que tem coisas que são desnecessárias. Ele é um bastardo.

- Entendo. Então seu chefe é igual o Hitler? – O estranho perguntou e eu ainda nem havia me dado o trabalho de abrir os olhos.

- Na verdade não, nem o Hitler era desse jeito. – Eu falei entre os dentes. – Merda. Estou ficando com dor de cabeça, nem sei como vou ir pra casa, perdi meus amigos aqui dentro e amanhã cedo eu tenho que ir trabalhar. – Eu ainda nem havia aberto os olhos. Comecei a massagear minhas têmporas. – Eu nem sei por que, diabos, eu vim pra cá. Sabia seria uma má idéia afinal de contas. – O estranho não dizia nada. – Deus! Acho que eu vou vomitar.

Nem olhei para trás quando eu levantei correndo em busca de um banheiro. Quando eu achei, entrei correndo atrás de uma privada. E aconteceu o que eu havia previsto e mais um minuto, eu iria vomitar ou no estranho que estava conversando comigo, ou em mim mesma, ou então no meio do caminho. Depois de dar descarga, lavei minha boca e me olhei no espelho: eu estava um bagaço. Minha cara estava uma mistura de cansaço com embriaguez.

O resto da noite foi tão cansativo. Quando eu voltei do banheiro, o estranho tinha ido embora e eu nem havia visto o rosto dele. Deitei no sofá e fiquei lá deitada até que Sakura e Shikamaru me acharam e todo mundo voltou de taxi porque não tinha ônibus pra ir embora. Não me lembro de muita coisa. Acordei no outro dia vestida no meu pijama. Não acordei atrasada, mas uma dor de cabeça insistia em não ir embora. E eu acordei com a sensação de ter feito muita besteira.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu estava radiante no dia em que eu me inscrevi no Instituto Konoha. Eu sempre quis me tornar uma violinista. Aprendi violino com meu pai e esse era o meu sonho. E quando eu recebi o meu primeiro salário foi o primeiro lugar que eu fui. Lá era um Instituto muito conceituado de Tóquio. Abrangia as artes em geral, mas era muito famoso por seu programa de música. Era caro, claro, mas com o meu salário tudo aquilo poderia ser alcançado. Antes de me matricular, fiz uma prova de aptidão e passei.

Nos últimos anos, eu nunca havia ficado tão feliz como quando a secretária apertou minha mãe e disse _"Seja bem-vinda a nossa instituição, senhorita Yamanaka."_ Eu senti que eu poderia começar a chorar ali mesmo. Antes eu pedia para minha mãe e ela dizia, com o olhar triste que sentia muito, mas não podia me colocar em um lugar tão caro. Eu sempre soube que ela sentia mesmo. E nunca insisti, mesmo querendo perguntar se ela tinha certeza que não dava.

Eu faria minhas aulas a noite, depois do trabalho e nos finais de semana, eu poderia usar a escola para praticar. Ela mostrou a escola para mim e cada vez mais, eu me sentia mais e mais alegre. O lugar era enorme. Tinha várias salas e cada andar era de uma coisa. O primeiro andar de artes plásticas, o segundo era teatro, o terceiro cinema, o quarto e o quinto era dedicado a música. Meu coração batia rápido. Era como se todas as vezes que outrora eu me senti desajustada agora não existissem mais. Eu me sentia em casa ali, como se eu pudesse fazer parte daquele lugar. Como se o mundo lá fora fosse algo totalmente distinto do que havia naquele lugar. Se era caro ou não era: eu não me importava. Eu estava apaixonada por aquilo. E não trocaria aquela sensação por nada.

De repente, todos os meus problemas se foram.

Saí de lá com um sorriso no rosto. Mesmo que de lá eu fosse para o trabalho, Kurenai poderia gritar no meu ouvido o quanto quisesse e ela não abalaria meu bom humor. Gaara poderia me mandar buscar café em outra galáxia e eu iria sem reclamar. Eu me sentia leve, fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia assim, muito menos depois de trabalhar naquele lugar.

Entrei no prédio, dei bom dia pra todo mundo que eu conhecia. As pessoas que eu gostava de lá era os porteiros, os guardas, as recepcionistas. Porque todas as secretárias se achavam. Como se elas fossem algo importante lá. Não gostava muito de conversar com elas. Aliás, eu me irritava facilmente quando alguma delas vinha fofocar algo sobre Kankuro e o monte de mulher que ele levava para o escritório ou Temari e seu mau-humor contínuo. Eu sei, eu sei. Eu era uma secretária também, mas eu sabia o meu lugar. Eu nem era tão importe como uma secretária mesmo, eu era secretária da secretária. A única pessoa de quem eu poderia falar mal era a Kurenai, e ela estava sempre presente nas rodinhas.

Passei no quarto andar, preparei o café do Gaara como de costume. Como sempre, a fila estava grande, mas era só eu gritar que era para o presidente e todo mundo me dava passagem. Era uma segunda-feira, e como sempre, Gaara e seus irmãos inspecionavam os andares do edifício. Estava uma correria. Mas eu não me importei.

Peguei o elevador e fui para o andar da Presidência, quando cheguei lá, notei que Kurenai não estava lá. Achei muito estranho, afinal de contas, ela era sempre a primeira a chegar para arrumar as coisas do chefe. Liguei pra ela e descobri que ela havia pegado um resfriado. Meu dia, que minutos antes estava perfeito, tornou-se um pesadelo completo desde então.

Para começar, eu que sai correndo arrumando a sala do Gaara. Passei até um paninho nos móveis enquanto Yamato me informava em quais andares Gaara estava. Arrumei a mesa de Kurenai, a minha. Procurei a maldita agenda das reuniões quando descobri que tinha ficado com ela. Quando Gaara estava no vigésimo nono andar eu ainda estava passando o arquivo dos horários dele pro meu computador. Quando ele chegou, saí em disparada para servir o café dele. Eu arfava. Ele olhou em volta, procurando Kurenai.

- Garota. – Meu sangue ferveu quando ele me chamou assim. Gaara mal se dirigia a mim e quando o fazia, não me chamava pelo nome. Eu possuía um ódio por ele tão grande que eu poderia matá-lo sem remorsos. – Onde está Kurenai? – Ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Kurenai? – Ele assentiu com a cabeça esperando uma explicação plausível para que ela tivesse se ausentado naquele dia. – Me ligou e disse que pegou um resfriado terrível, Gaara. Vou ter que substituí-la por hoje. – Eu o olhei esperando uma resposta, ele apenas me deu as costas e entrou em sua sala.

Eu fiquei ali parada sem saber o que fazer. Ele estava me esperando em sua sala? Ele me chamaria caso precisasse de alguma coisa? Eu realmente não sabia. Como Kurenai conseguia lidar com ele? Deus, ele tinha um gênio terrível. Os olhos dele... Te intimidavam. Mesmo que você tivesse algo para falar com ele, mesmo que você tivesse algo pra reclamar, ao olhar pra ele, você simplesmente... Esquecia. O que ele tinha de beleza, com certeza lhe faltava em simpatia.

Depois de eu ficar pensando no que fazer a seguir, decidi voltar ao meu trabalho se ele quisesse algo, pois ele que me chamasse.

-Não vou ficar me importando não... – Estalei a língua e voltei a revisar alguns documentos.

Naquele dia eu me arrependi de ter falado aquilo. Gaara me chamou milhares de vezes. Eu tive que fazer o meu trabalho e de Kurenai. Muitas vezes tive que ir pegar o café, atender clientes, marcas reuniões. Tive que chamar pessoas, receber ligações, anotar recados. Se Gaara achava que algo estava errado, ele me chamava e me mandava fazer tudo de novo, eu não agüentava mais. Eu estava a ponto de gritar e sai de lá correndo.

Eu deveria sair às 19:00. Quando deu esse horário, Gaara me chamou e disse que eu precisaria ficar com ele. Ele disse que o dia havia sido corrido pra ele. Eu me perguntei o motivo. Se ele nem havia saído da sala, ficou o dia todo atendendo uns telefonemas e muitos deles eram de mulheres. Cansado ele? Por favor, não me amole. Eu morri de trabalhar, meu pés tinham bolhas, meu corpo latejava e minha cabeça doía. Eu queria muito perguntar a ele, o que ele iria achar de fazer tudo o que eu fazia. Ele era a única pessoa que me tirava do sério completamente. Ser perfeccionista é uma coisa, e é até bom assim. Mas ser um filho da puta desgraçado daí não existe desculpas.

- Garota, você está com fome?

Ele havia me chamado daquele jeito de novo. Eu apertei a caneta que estava segurando, e me controlei para não enfiá-la nos olhos dele, sinceramente. Além do mais, ele não olhava para o meu rosto quando falava comigo. Isso me fazia me sentir sem importância, indigna. Eu gostava quando as pessoas olhavam pra mim para falar, e essas duas manias dele, me irritavam de uma maneira inimaginável. Eu disse que sim, e ele pediu o jantar. Outra coisa que me irritava nele era o modo como ele era calado. Só falava conosco para dizer algo do trabalho. Eu estava lá há um mês e NUNCA havia visto ele sorrir, nem mesmo um sorriso de canto. Nada. Ele vivia com uma expressa apática no rosto de modo que eu nunca sabia o que ele estava pensando. Eu bem que gostaria de saber. Mas ele sempre fora um grande mistério para mim. Ele nunca perguntava se estava tudo bem, mesmo que nos nossos rostos estivesse claro o cansaço ou a raiva... Ou os dois. Não importava, para ele, todos eram... Ou melhor, todos eram nada.

Quando terminamos, eu estava guardando minhas coisas e já estava saindo. E então ele me chamou pelo meu nome. Eu levei um susto, porque nunca havia ouvido "Ino" sair da boca dele. Eu me assustei claro, mas sejamos sinceros. Me assustei por causa do meu coração, que naquele momento disparou no meu peito. Eu pensei que Gaara até pudesse ouvi-lo. Eu engoli a seco e olhei para trás.

- Já está tarde. Deixe-me levá-la até sua casa. – Ele disse, mas ainda sim não olhou para mim. Estava terminando de ajeitar uns papéis.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O caminho para minha casa foi incrivelmente desconfortável. Não foi dito nada. Nenhuma palavra sequer. Demorava meia-hora mais ou menos da empresa até minha casa, mas eu pensei foram horas. Eu queria dizer algo para amenizar todo aquele silencio desconfortável, mas eu não conseguia achar nada. Decidi que ficar calada seria melhor do que dizer alguma besteira. Eu estava começando a pensar que não chegariam mais, quando vi que era o portão da minha casa. Notei que Shikamaru e Chouji estavam sentados na calçada, me esperando. Sorri, eles eram pessoas que, não importa quão doente, triste, machucado você esteja, você ainda se sentia bem com eles. Fico pensando o que eles estão fazendo neste momento. Ah...

- Obrigada por ter me trazido até aqui. – Eu sorri e já ia abrindo a porta do carro, quando Gaara segurou meu braço de leve, num pedido mudo para que eu ficasse.

- Você está enganada. – Ele disse me olhando bem nos olhos. – Você não me conhece. Eu não sou pior que Hitler, Ino. – Eu arregalei os olhos. Meu sorriso de gratidão morreu e tudo que eu fiz foi ficar olhando para o rosto dele. – Posso ser pior que o próprio demônio. E eu não me importo nenhum pouco da sua opinião sobre mim. Apenas acho que é desconfortável você dizer isso para pessoas cujo rosto você nem viu. Sorte sua eu não querer te demitir. Ou não. – Ele cruzou os braços. – Mas de nada pela carona.

Minha cara devia estar péssima porque Shikamaru e Chouji vieram até mim perguntar o que havia acontecido. Disfarcei e sorri. Disse que era apenas um estresse do trabalho e que não merecia ficar pensando naquilo agora que eu estava em casa. Rapidamente o assunto foi esquecido, mas algo estava errado, eu sabia. Fiquei surpresa por perceber que de alguma forma, o que Gaara estava tentando me dizer, era que eu havia magoado seus sentimentos.

Para começar, eu nem sabia que ele tinha sentimentos.

Só para começar...

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Essa fic é feita em primeira pessoa, como vocês podem perceber. A idéia é notar que a Ino está falando de coisas que já acabaram: não estão mais lá. Eu quis fazer algo meio nostálgico. Então, pessoal, essa fic irá conter 10 capítulos e é de acordo com uma música chamada Against The Odds (recomendo ler a fic ouvindo essa música). Também não pensem que só por isso o final será trágico, porque posso surpreender vocês. Enfim...

Esse capítulo eu não sei se ficou legal ou não, mas considerem ele como m prólogo para os acontecimentos que se seguirão. Não sei se vou saber abordar outros personagens na fic. Mas já aviso que o Sai vai entrar para apimentar as coisas. Logo o cenário não será mais o Sabaku no Bank. Mas também não posso contar a vocês, né?

De qualquer forma, eu realmente espero que vocês gostem. Eu também queria que se alguém tiver alguma crítica ou sugestão podem dizer. Afinal eu não vou ignorar os leitores, né? Não digo que essa fic é de drama, mas é só olhar para a tradução da música para perceberem que o negócio é bem romântico, certo? Eu apenas não quero amolecer o Gaara agora no começo, quero ele ruinzão mesmo. Tipo o Diabo veste Prada em versão masculina. UHAHUAUHHUAHUA Enfim, espero que gostem.

Diga o que achou mandando um  
**REVIEW**


	2. Oh meu Deus

**Minna!**

_Os personagens pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto, a história é de minha autoria._

**Esta fic contém:** palavreado chulo, prováveis cenas de sexo e o casal central é Ino e Gaara. Caso você não goste do tema abordado, por favor, não leia.

* * *

Find a cure, find a cure for my life.  
**(**_Encontre a cura, encontre a cura par aminha vida._**)**  
Oh my god! Oh you think I'm in control.  
**(**_Oh meu Deus! Você acha que eu estou no controle._**)**  
Oh my god! Oh you think it's all for fun.  
**(**Oh _meu Deus! Você acha que tudo isso é apenas por diversão._**)**  
Put a smile, put a smile on my face  
**(**_Coloque um sorriso, um sorriso no meu rosto._**)  
**Put a price, put a price on my soul.  
**(**_Coloque um preço na minha alma._**)**  
Build a wall, build a fortress around my heart.  
**(**_Construa um muro, contrua uma fortaleza ao redor do meu coração_**)**  
Is this fun for you?  
**(**_Isso foi apenas diversão para você?_**)  
****  
Ida Maria Ft. Iggy Pop – Oh My God**

**.x.**

Toda vez que eu penso no meu passado, meu coração se contrai no meu peito. Alguns dizem: o que está no passado deve permanecer lá, mas ninguém diz que é difícil apagar as marcas que ficam no seu coração, porque é difícil. Às vezes eu queria dormir e acordar e apenas não pensar nisso, apenas esquecer. Eu queria ser daquelas pessoas que entram em choque de tal forma, que se esquecem dos seus traumas, e nunca mais pensam nisso. Eu queria ser como uma personagem de um filme ocidental que eu vi uma vez: ela achou um clinica que apagavam memórias e esqueceu-se do amor dela. Eu realmente gostaria dessas coisas, porque eu nunca fui boa para dissipar minha própria dor.

Eu me lembro de tudo que aconteceu, com a mesma intensidade. Como se tivesse acontecido ontem, ou estivesse acontecendo agora. Eu talvez nunca pensei que certas coisas aconteceriam comigo. Eu sempre achei que minha vida iria atingir um certo ponto e parar ali: nunca passaria daquilo. Aparentemente, eu estava redondamente enganada. Quando eu era pequena, eu tinha um plano: arranjar um emprego, entrar para o Instituto Konoha, depois eu trabalharia para pagar meu curso. Aprenderia violino com os melhores, assim como meu pai me introduziu neste mundo. Depois entraria numa orquestra e a partir daí poderia ganhar vivendo do meu sonho. Depois, numa dessas viagens pelo mundo, conhecer algum cavalheiro bonito, mais parecido com um príncipe.

E então, eu viveria num castelo, cercada de amor e música.

Para sempre.

No outro dia, quando eu cheguei à empresa, liguei para Kurenai, e ela me disse que não tinha ido trabalhar de novo. Ela havia pegado algum tipo de virose e o médico dera dez dias de folga para ela. Sem contar no sábado e domingo. DEZ DIAS! Eu ficaria naquele tormento todo aquele tempo.

- DEZ DIAS? – Eu gritei, surpresa. É claro que dez dias sem Kurenai no meu pé seria como o paraíso, mas isso significaria o Gaara no meu pé: o que seria pior que o inferno. – Kurenai, com certeza esse médico está equivocado: deve ser apenas uma gripezinha de nada. – Eu dei um sorriso amarelo, como se ela estivesse cara a cara comigo.

_- Yamanaka, eu estou de cama, minha cabeça está explodindo. Estou com febre e estou gastando quilos de papel higiênico com o meu nariz._ – Sua voz estava mesmo meio estranha e ela parecia muito irritada. – _Então, não venha falar que eu não estou gripada PORQUE A MERDA DO MÉDICO DISSE QUE EU ESTOU!_ – Ela gritou de forma que eu pensei que meus tímpanos iriam estourar. – _Agora vá pegar o café do Gaara, porque eu sei que do jeito que você é inútil nem isso você deve ter pegado, lembre-se que ele chega mais cedo hoje._ – E desligou o telefone na minha cara, antes de eu falar qualquer coisa.

Eu estava no elevador, praguejei baixinho e parei no quarto andar, para buscar o café para o Gaara. Eu mandaria Yamato me avisar quando ele estivesse chegando, colocaria o café para ele e não olharia para sua cara nos próximos milênios. Eu queria morrer, porque justo de todas os lugares que eu poderia ir, eu tinha que ficar na mesma boate que o meu chefe e ainda dizer coisas para ele que ninguém ousaria a dizer. Tudo que eu disse era a mais pura verdade, ok, mas era uma verdade que ele não precisava saber. Principalmente ele. Eu realmente tinha que ferrar com tudo. Se antes era desconfortável ficar sozinha no mesmo recinto que Gaara, agora seria como um lindo e forte chute no traseiro. Agora ele iria ver a falsidade da minha prontidão para com ele, ele iria ver que o fato de ter cafezinho pronto em sua mesa toda manhã era apenas o fato de que eu não queria perder meu emprego e que o meu sorriso não passaria de mentira para o fato de que ele era um tirano e eu havia falado isso para ele.

Quando Yamato me passou uma mensagem de texto afirmando que ele estava chegando, eu arrumei sua mesa, uma xícara de café quente e forte estava o esperando em sua mesa. Organizei tudo de forma que ele não pudesse reclamar de nada e sentei na minha mesa. Quando ele chegou, não disse nada rumou para sua sala. Eu não olhei para ele, mas senti um incomodo na barriga, como eu sempre sentia quando algo estava errado.

Resolvi que deveria ligar para alguém eu com certeza não saberia lidar com aquela situação sozinha. Eu iria acabar sendo demitida se as coisas ficassem assim. Eu queria ir até a janela e simplesmente me jogar e deixar meu corpo cair e se esborrachar lá no chão. Eu havia sido uma estúpida. Nunca fale mal de alguém para outra pessoa que você não viu o rosto ainda. Esse é o pior erro que alguém pode cometer. Essa era a lição que eu havia acabado de aprender. Se fosse a Kurenai, tudo bem. Porque eu nunca havia sido simpática com ela, nós não nos gostávamos, nunca saímos rolando pelo chão, ou nos xingado, mas era claro que não nos suportávamos e estava tudo bem se eu tivesse falando dela para ela mesma. MAS O GAARA?

- _Alô?_ – Disse a voz sonolenta do outro lado da linha.

- Shika. – Eu disse chorosa. – Eu preciso de ajuda.

- _O que foi que aconteceu?_ – Ele pareceu mais ligado na conversa. – _Seu chefe resolveu mostrar que na verdade é um serial killer perigoso e você está falando escondida dentro um armário?_ – Ele pareceu dar um risinho. – _Ino, o que é tão urgente para você me ligar do trabalho?_

- Você lembra-se do dia da boate? – Shikamaru falou que sim. – Então. Aconteceu algo terrível naquele dia. E eu descobri só ontem. Eu conheci um estranho enquanto estava passando mal. Eu estava de olhos fechados e não vi o rosto direito. – Eu dizia bem baixinho para ninguém ouvir o que eu estava falando, apenas Shikamaru. – Ele perguntou se eu estava cansada e tudo mais. Eu sabia que a voz e o cheiro não me eram estranhos, mas daí eu disse tudo para o cara. Falei muito mal do meu chefe e depois nem vi quando ele foi embora e tudo mais... Mas o pior está por vir.

- _Não vá me dizer que o tal estranho era o seu chefe._ – Shikamaru disse rindo. Acho que não esperou que fosse isso mesmo.

- O pior era que era ele. Aquele filho da puta se aproveitou enquanto eu estava bêbada para me sondar. – Eu falei chorosa. – E ele me disse isso ontem, quando me trouxe em casa. E agora eu não sei o que fazer para mudar essa situação, Shika.

Shikamaru ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, deve ter ficado sem jeito. Não sei dizer. Depois eu ouvi um suspiro longo. Ele com certeza deveria estar pensando em algo. Eu sempre agradecia por ter ele do meu lado. Se eu precisse ligar para Sakura, ela com certeza diria para eu me jogar e agarrar meu chefe e esquecer dos meus problemas.

- _Ino, ainda está aí? _– Eu falei que sim. – _Não há muito para se fazer. Mas se ele tiver um tempo livre... _– Já fiquei com medo de Shikamaru falar para eu agarrar o Gaara. – _Vá até ele e converse. Diga que você estava bêbada, e fora de si e ainda estava estressada, mas que não importa qual for sua opinião pessoal, isso não atrapalhará o seu desempenho como funcionária. _

- Ai, Shika. – Eu me animei um pouco. – Obrigada, eu sabia que deveria ter ligado pra você.

- _Sua problemática, sempre arranjando confusões._ – Ele deu uma risada. – _Agora eu preciso mesmo voltar a dormir. Boa sorte. _

Eu desliguei mais confiante. Afinal de contas, eu não estava no meu ambiente de trabalho e Gaara não podia me culpar por achá-lo um filho da puta porque ele realmente agia como um, afinal de contas. Eu sorri e fiquei confiante. Ele ainda não havia me chamado o que significava que o trabalho iria ser menos pesado naquele dia. Com certeza, não havia motivos para eu me preocupar. O dia estava ensolarado e não parecia que seria um mal dia. De forma alguma.

Eu estava dispersa em meus devaneios quando eu ouvi a voz gélida de Gaara me chamar por garota e me mandando ir até a sala dele. Eu realmente gostaria que ele parasse com aquilo porque quando ele me chamava assim, eu me sentia muito pequena. Se um dia eu pudesse, eu iria mesmo pedir, com toda a educação de um palavrão, que ele parasse com aquilo.

- Sim, Gaara. – Eu fui até sua sala. Ele estava sentado em sua cadeira enquanto olhava para alguns documentos. – Mandou me chamar?

- Sim. – Ele falava enquanto continuava a olhar para os documentos. – Eu preciso que faça algo para mim. Vá buscar minha noiva no aeroporto. Estou ocupado, não posso sair e não posso chamar mais ninguém, então serve você mesmo. – Eu senti um sutil tom de desprezo. Minha cara se contraiu de mau gosto, mas eu continuei séria. – Ela chega daqui à meia-hora. Eu espero que você não a deixe esperando.

Para começar, aquele nem era meu trabalho. Eu não era paga pra buscar noivas em aeroportos, e nem pegar cafezinhos. O café até ia, mas buscar a noiva dele? Quer dizer, ele me desprezava e não gostava de mim, isso estava cada vez mais claro. Eu ficava pensando o que eu havia feito para ele, quer dizer, tirando a história da boate. Tudo bem. Eu que dei a mancada, mas ele ficava me torturando com aquele tom de desprezo que ele achava que estava disfarçando, mas eu reconhecia bem. E aquele tom de voz mais frio do que o normal. Tudo bem, tudo bem. Gaara era frio de natureza. Bonito, inteligente... Mas seu temperamento era infernal. Eu nem sabia que ele era noivo. Quer dizer, que mulher que se relaciona com um cara que age do jeito que ele agia?

- Sim, Gaara. Sairei imediatamente. Com licença.– Eu fiz uma reverencia e estava caminhando até a porta. Quando eu o ouvi me chamando de garota mais uma vez.

- Matsuri odeia ficar esperando. Se eu tiver que ouvir alguma reclamação dela, eu vou punir a você. – Gaara falou como se estivesse falando algo trivial, mas me soou como se ele fosse arrancar um dos meus dedos pela minha incompetência.

Apenas assenti e fiz a porra da reverencia de novo. Eu acho que já disse que odiava ele, mas queria ressaltar de novo: EU O ODIAVA COM TODAS AS FORÇAS DO MEU SER. Sério, eu nem agüentava ficar falando muito dele fora do trabalho, porque só de pensar já me deixava irritada. E então peguei minha bolsa e saí em direção ao elevador. Minha vontade era deixar a tal noiva plantada lá para sempre, para que ela o azucrinasse só para ele ver o que era bom, mas daí eu perderia meu emprego. Porque ele falou mais ou menos isso antes de eu sair da sala. Era praticamente um "Se você falhar está fora, adeus".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu peguei um táxi, porque do prédio onde eu trabalhava até o aeroporto demoraria uns vinte minutos apenas e então eu chegaria lá até mais cedo. Buscaria a droga da noiva daquele infeliz e tarefa cumprida. Como se ela não soubesse pegar um táxi e ir encontrar o noivo ela mesma. Eu sempre achei pessoas ricas muito inúteis. Por que todo mundo tem que fazer as coisas por você? Por que não passar no maldito quarto andar você mesmo e buscar a droga do café? Por que não buscar a sua própria noiva ou ela vir sozinha? Ao menos que ele estivesse noivo de uma criança, mas daí ele seria pedófilo e não seria muito legal.

Quando eu peguei a avenida principal, levei um susto ao ver o tamanho do trânsito e daí eu entrei em pânico. Mas logo me acalmei já que esses trânsitos logo terminam. Perguntei ao taxista gentilmente quanto tempo ele demoraria, mais ou menos.

- Bom, senhora, é difícil dizer. – Ele passou a mão pelo queixo. – Eu ouvi dizer que foi um acidente então parou tudo. Eu espero mesmo que a senhora não esteja com pressa, porque ficaremos no mínimo uma hora aqui. – Ele sorriu e olhou para trás.

- Mas não tem um caminho alternativo? – Eu perguntei, aflita.

- Ter, tem. Mas como vou voltar se cresceu uma fila atrás de nós? – O homem me falou como se eu fosse estúpida.

Eu já estava começando a xingar tudo. Paguei o homem e saí do táxi. O que adiantava ficar lá se eu não avançaria em nada? Resolvi que iria andando, mesmo estando de salto. Olhei no relógio e já haviam se passado 10 minutos. Eu comecei a correr. O problema era com certeza o meu sapato de salto alto. Por que os escritórios exigiam esse tipo de roupa? Eu ficaria tão feliz em estar usando uma havaiana naquela hora.

Tirei as minhas sandálias e comecei a correr o mais rápido que eu pude. Agradeci aos céus por no colegial, eu ter sido uma garota bem atlética: nunca fui sedentária. Então se eu fosse o mais rápido que possdia a tal Matsuri iria esperar apenas 5 minutos. E se o Gaara me demitisse por isso, eu poderia processá-lo. Afinal de contas eu não tive culpa da merda do transito, tive?

Eu continuei correndo, cortando os caminhos. Fui quase atropelada por um ônibus e derrubei um cara andando numa bicicleta... Foi tudo sem querer. Mas cheguei ao aeroporto faltando 2 minutos. Fui correndo até o banheiro e arrumei meu cabelo. Apesar de estar morrendo de cansada eu não estava não feia quanto pensei que estivesse. Coloquei o salto e suspirei. Tirei da minha bolsa um papel sulfite com o nome Matsuri escrito em letras grandes. E fui perguntar qual era o portão que a tal mulher iria desembarcar.

- Desculpe senhora, mas o vôo 568 atrasou e chegará daqui a duas horas. – A mulher me disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Tem certeza? – Eu perguntei. Às vezes, a mulher havia se enganado, afinal de contas, isso pode acontecer, certo? Ela continuou olhando para mim com um sorriso falso no rosto.

- Absoluta. Isso nos foi avisado ontem. – Ela continuou olhando para mim com o mesmo sorriso.

- Senhora, me desculpe. Mas isso não pode estar certo. Meu chefe me disse que o vôo chegaria ao meio-dia. – Eu falei, não entendendo nada. – A senhorita não poderia checar mais uma vez? Afinal de contas, qualquer um pode se enganar. – Eu sorri.

A mulher FINGIU que digitou algo descaradamente, para eu perceber que ela realmente estava fingindo. Eu realmente me senti ultrajada. Depois ela olhou para mim com o mesmo sorriso irritante de antes. Ela não tinha outra expressão facial, apenas aquele sorriso congelado. Eu adoraria ter dado um murro naquela cara de mosca morta dela. Ela sabia que eu estava tão aflita, ela poderia ter tido um pouco de compaixão.

- Foi isso mesmo que eu disse, senhorita: o vôo 568 atrasará em duas horas.

E então eu sai, irritada. Eu corri tanto para nada. Me senti muito idiota. Tudo aquilo por nada. Mas às vezes o Gaara não sabia do atraso então dessa vez eu não podia culpá-lo. Mas se ele não tivesse feito aquela sutil ameaça eu não teria ficado tão desesperada para chegar à merda do aeroporto. Se tivesse sido ele, eu tenho certeza que ele não apreciaria ficar aqui uma hora e meia sem fazer nada. Eu não havia trazido livro ou revistas. Não havia trazido nada, porque estava crente que chegaria aqui até atrasada e a tal noiva ficaria me enchendo o saco. No final, eu que teria que esperar e eu não poderia reclamar para ninguém.

Por uma hora e meia eu fiquei sem fazer nada. Fiquei olhando as pessoas passarem pelo aeroporto. Até pensei que um cara estivesse me paquerando, porque ele não parava de piscar, mas depois descobri que era um tique ou algo assim, porque quando outro homem chegou, ele continuou a piscar e tal. Depois comecei a jogar aqueles joguinhos estúpidos de celular. Eu nunca conseguia jogar aquele jogo da cobrinha e fiquei uma hora tentando bater o recorde que Naruto havia batido e que estava gravado no meu celular.

Quando a mulher anunciou no microfone que o vôo 568 havia pousado, eu agradeci aos céus. Não agüentava mais ficar ali sem fazer nada. Peguei minha pseudo plaquinha e fiquei esperando na frente dos portões. O avião vinha dos Estados Unidos e muitas pessoas estavam ali com plaquinhas também. Muita gente passava, mas nada da tal Matsuri. Eu já estava começando a ficar irritada. Quer dizer, quando mais essa mulher estava pensando em me fazer esperar?

Quando eu já estava começando a pensar que a mulher nem havia vindo no vôo. Uma mulher com um vestido preto até os joelhos e sapatos vermelhos e cabelos castanhos até o queixo veio até mim. Ela estava puxando uma mala e caminhava elegantemente. Sua cara era séria. Ela tinha um jeito que parecia desprezar a tudo e todos. Engraçado, porque suas feições denunciavam meiguice. Mas ela não parecia ser meiga, coisa nenhuma. Alguma coisa em seu olhar, ou em seu jeito de andar me denunciou isso. Ela veio até mim, e eu tive certeza que essa deveria ser a noiva do Gaara. Ela chegou perto de mim e me olhou da cabeça aos pés.

- Você deve ser a mulher que o Gaara falou que enviaria. – Ela disse, séria. Depois entregou sua mala para eu carregar. Nisso eu já olhei pra ela com uma cara feia, ela viu e deve ter notado, mas não pareceu se importar. – Eu falei com ele ontem. E disse que meu vôo se atrasaria, mas eu ficaria brevíssima de ele não mandasse alguém para vir me buscar na hora.

Eu parei. E perguntei para ela gentilmente se ele por acaso sabia do atraso de duas horas e ela disse que ele sabia e ainda perguntou se eu era surda. Eu não acreditei. Ele me fez correr, me matar de tanto correr, minhas pernas iriam doer pelos próximos dois dias e por nada? Quando Matsuri se afastou para passar pela alfândega e comecei a praguejar Gaara alto.

- FILHO DA PUTA, DESGRAÇADO. – Eu queria muito bater em alguma coisa ou em alguém. – VAI PRO INFERNO, ESTÚPIDO FILHO DO CÃO! – Eu respirei fundo e olhei para o lado. Havia um grupo de freiras se benzendo e me olhando como se estivessem vendo um alienígena. Eu fiquei vermelha de vergonha e logo sai de lá de perto.

Eu fiquei com tanta raiva. Como ele podia fazer isso comigo? Eu não acreditei que ele apenas fez isso para se vingar. Caramba, ele não era nem um pouco profissional? Aquele bastardo... Eu deveria estar vermelha de raiva, quando Matsuri chegou e perguntou se estava tudo bem e eu assenti. Ela disse que ainda bem, porque seria um estorvo não ter ninguém para levar ela até Gaara. Eu já estava começando a ficar roxa de raiva. Aqueles dois se mereciam. Um casal de grandes filhos da puta. Eu achei que teria um infarto de tanta raiva.

Quando voltamos, não houve transito nenhum. Ainda bem, porque eu teria me matado (ou matado Matsuri) se tivesse que ficar horas com ela no mesmo carro escutando suas reclamações. E ela reclamava de tudo: do clima, do táxi, do barulho, da roupa, de Gaara... Eu me pergunto o que a fez pensar que eu estava feliz em ouvi-la reclamando até da cor do céu.

Ao chegarmos ao prédio, eu acompanhei-a até o ultimo andar de novo e já eram quase três horas da tarde. Eu falei que iria anunciá-la, mas ela insistiu em surpreendê-lo. A surpresa dela foi pular nele e o abraçar. NEM COM A NOIVA ELE MUDOU AQUELA CARA DE FRIEZA! A minha surpresa para com ele teria sido um pouco mais mortal. Eu ficava imaginando eu matando o Gaara de várias maneiras. E ele me notou com uma cara de ódio pra cima dele, porque ele fez algo que eu nunca pensei que ele faria. Deu um meio sorriso... Foi um pouco maldoso, mas ele ficou extremamente sexy sorrindo daquele jeito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu estava com o coração na mão, no primeiro dia em que teria minha primeira aula de violino. Sempre fora meu sonho estudar naquele lugar e quando eu cheguei no jardim da escola, eu me senti tão bem. Felicidade então era aquilo? Algo que deixa o seu corpo leve, algo que te deixa com leve choro entalado na garganta. Felicidade é algo que eu senti naquele dia, porque eu senti um frio tão gostoso na barriga. Meu coração se acelerou, meu coração se encheu de alegria. Eu agarrei a minha maleta que eu levava meu violino e abracei contra ao peito.

Naquele dia, como todos os outros eu havia tido um dia infernal com o Gaara, mas eu não estava ligando muito. Ele ainda ficou o dia inteiro com a noiva dele lá dentro. Eu até ouvi uns suspiros e uns gemidos vindo da sala dele. Dá pra acreditar? Mas eu apenas dei de ombros e fiz meu trabalho. No final Gaara ficava menos insuportável com Matsuri ali, já que ele tinha que dar atenção a ela também (coisa que eu agradeci aos céus). Da empresa eu fui direto para o curso. Eu fui tão ansiosa.

Cheguei lá e subi até o quinto andar. Lá seria a minha sala. Passei com a carteirinha na catraca que tinha porta. Várias pessoas subiam e desciam as escadas. Pessoal com saxofones, violoncelos, violões, guitarras, bailarinas, pessoas com câmeras, pinceis. Lá tinha de tudo e a arquitetura do lugar era clássica no estilo japonês, pois aquele instituto existia há mais de duzentos anos. É claro que antes apenas ensinava os instrumentos tradicionais, mas se abrangeu de modo que hoje ensina as artes em geral além da arte tradicional.

Era um sonho... Eu fiquei tão chocada em como você se sentia bem naquele lugar. Mesmo alguém que não tivesse talento para nenhuma das artes lá ensinadas. Você andava e ouvia o som de algum piano ou violoncelo. Enquanto eu andava pude ouvir alguém cantando ou um coral inteiro. Mesmo hoje, só de pensar naquele lugar faz meu coração se aquecer como eu nunca mais senti de novo. Uma fábrica de sonhos... Era isso que aquele lugar representava pra mim.

Todas as salas eram acústicas, é claro, assim ninguém atrapalharia ninguém. Entrei na minha, e mais quatro pessoas estavam ali. Não eram aulas com várias pessoas porque isso atrapalharia os demais. O professor começou a introduzir sobre a história do violino, coisas importantes sobre. Nada demais, nada que todo mundo ali já não soubesse, mas que era importante para começar o programa.

Durante toda a aula, tocamos algumas coisas como a Sinfonia Concertante, em Mi Bemol, K. 364 de Mozart. Aquele era um curso para pessoas que já sabiam tocar. Portanto, não houve dificuldades. Eu, particularmente, achei fácil. O curso consistia em ensinar novas técnicas, tocar sinfonias e praticar. Qualquer um pode pensar então por que pagar algo que você pode fazer em casa, mas ali era estar com os melhores com certeza.

Várias pessoas vinham de outros países para aprender no Instituto Konoha. Não era raro lá você ver pessoas de outras nacionalidades. Alguns falavam japonês, outros não sabiam e então falavam inglês, mas era muito divertido. No meu curso mesmo, havia um cara muito bonito que era alemão, mas ele não falava muito. Diziam as más línguas que era porque ele não gostava de japoneses, mas acho que era mentira, afinal de contas, o cara estava no Japão.

Eu estava adorando o curso, mesmo quando havia dias em que o Gaara era pior que o próprio demônio, eu me divertia muito lá. Conheci pessoas de outros cursos. Mas a pessoa que mais me chamou atenção foi um cara que estudava artes. O seu nome era Sai. Ele era um sujeito meio estranho. Era pálido e possuía cabelos negros não muito curtos. Sempre estava sorrindo, embora seu sorriso me lembrasse a garota do aeroporto, porque era falso. Apesar disso, ele era um cara legal. Eu jantava com ele nos intervalos. Eu descobri que ele tinha 21 anos e que trabalhava numa galeria de artes. Morava sozinho no centro de Tóquio e que sua família morava do outro lado do país. Ele disse também que não tinha ninguém lá e que não fizera muitos amigos (lê-se: nenhum).

- E você não tem amigos aqui? – Eu olhei para ele impressionada e ao mesmo tempo com pena. – Por que? Tóquio é tão grande, ta cheia de gente de todos os tipos.

- Eu não gosto muito de pessoas. – E ele olhou para mim e depois voltou a comer. – Então não ter muitos amigos é bem melhor. As pessoas são complicadas demais. – Sai completou.

Ele era bem legal, apesar do jeito meio falso dele. Eu notava que ele era um pouco diferente comigo, porque comigo ele abandonava aquele sorriso, mas era só alguém se aproximar que ele começava. Eu ainda não o tinha visto sorrir espontaneamente. Mas ele era muito bonito, principalmente quando ficava sério. Eu me surpreendi como eu possuía facilidade de conversar com ele.

Descobri, por exemplo, que ele já fora convidado para morar em Paris e estudar lá, mas ele recusou porque me disse que teria que viver numa república e isso seria praticamente um desastre, nas palavras do próprio Sai. No final das contas, nossa amizade transcendeu o curso e passamos a nos falar por telefone e almoçar juntos já que nossos trabalhos ficavam perto. De vez em quando ele ia me buscar e íamos para o Instituto juntos. Ele era um cara bem agradável, na verdade e, devo acrescentar, muito talentoso.

Ele tinha um ateliê numa parte bem localizada do centro e suas pinturas eram lindas. Emocionei-me ao ver uma delas. Era um quadro enorme, na pintura, o céu era cinza e havia vários corvos no céu. Havia uma árvore que não possuía nenhum fruto, flor ou folha. Ela estava seca e ao lado da árvore havia um balanço. Neste balanço uma garota estava sentada de costas, ela estava senda lá apenas, parada. Seu cabelo era longo e negro e seu vestido era branco. As flores ao redor da menina estavam mortas e só. Quando eu vi o quadro, senti um frio na minha espinha. E Sai não quis falar sobre ele, então não insisti.

Eu nunca fui alguém muito tímida. Namorei bastante na minha adolescência. Já havia até dado uns catos no namorado da Hinata, o Neji... claro que antes deles serem namorados. Nunca fui tímida ou algo assim. Eu nem era mais virgem, mas com um tempo, eu havia me tornado alguém que não ligava em ter muitos namoros. Nem que apenas para conseguir sexo. Eu simplesmente achava desnecessário. Eu queria ser arrebatada, ter um amor que durasse a vida toda e além. Era esse tipo de amor que eu queria.

Eu e Sai estávamos no ateliê dele. Depois de algumas semanas que nos conhecíamos, eu passei a sair com ele com freqüência. Descobri que com ele era muito bom falar mal do meu chefe. Ainda mais porque ele dava risadas reais quando eu contava quão carrasco Gaara poderia ser. Sai até falou para eu cuspir no café dele de vez em quando, só para aliviar a tensão. _Eu adorava sair com ele. _

- E eu achando que o meu chefe que era ruim. – Ele disse entre os risos. – Ino, mas se ele não gostasse de você, ele simplesmente te demitiria, vai por mim.

- E perder a chance de me infernizar? – Eu falei enquanto despejava o sakê no copo. – É claro que não. Aquele ali é um carrasco filho da puta. Ele gosta de pisar no meu orgulho, nem o meu nome ele diz. Me chama de "garota". – Eu revirei os olhos. – "Garota, pegue o meu café", "Garota, o senhor Nabukodoshi já chegou?", "Garota, vá buscar Matsuri no aeroporto, ela chega daqui a meia-hora. Não se atrase." – Eu falei com a voz grossa, imitando Gaara. – Para eu chegar na porra do aeroporto e o avião estar atrasado duas horas. E ele sabia, Sai, ele sabia do atraso. – Eu disse.

Ele sorriu, mas de repente, ficou sério. Nunca soube se Sai tinha conhecimento de que ele ficava terrivelmente lindo quando ficava sério. Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos negros dele e eu senti que algo iria acontecer.

- Ou talvez, ele não queira perder a secretária da secretária mais linda que ele já teve. – E então, como se eu não pudesse prever, Sai me beijou.

Nós estávamos sentados, então ele me puxou de modo que eu acabei sentando no colo dele, virada de frente para ele. Suas mãos foram parar debaixo da minha blusa e eu me senti arrepiada perante o toque de sua pele fria em contato com a minha pele quente. Seu beijo não era vagaroso, como eu pensei que fosse. Era lascivo, quente. De vez em quando ele parava e beijava meu pescoço, minha clavícula e então subia a boca até minha orelha. E eu estremecia cada vez que sentia a respiração quente dele contra o meu ouvido.

O clima estava ficando cada vez mais quente, porque Sai já havia abandonado a camisa dele e eu já havia soltado o meu cabelo. Eu me surpreendi como era gostoso beijá-lo. Ele gostava de dar atenção, gostava de me acariciar enquanto seu beijo era possessivo ou então alternava e me beijava carinhosamente enquanto suas mãos me apalpavam em lugares íntimos. Estávamos ali há muito tempo, sem pressa. Afinal, já fazia um tempo desde que eu havia beijado um cara. De verdade. E eu já estava sentindo falta. Eu beijei seu pescoço de forma carinhosa e comecei a depositar beijos no local. Depois de um tempo o ritmo foi ficando devagar até se transformar em uma coisa sem pressa.

Deixei uma área de seu pescoço vermelha depois de dar um chupão. Arranhei meus dentes pelo seu pescoço até descer para seu ombro, enquanto sentia sua mão dançando pelas minhas costas. Como Sai era branco, era muito fácil marcá-lo. Ele me parou e me olhou e então, segurou na barra da minha blusa e começou a levantá-la devagar, enquanto ele não desgrudava seus olhos negros dos meus. Quando ele terminou de tirar minha blusa, ficou me observando por um tempo, até que recomeçou a beijar o meu pescoço. Eu não sei o que ele fazia e como fazia, mas provocava arrepios no meu corpo todo só com aqueles beijos. Eu soltei um suspiro baixo, mas audível.

Até que fomos surpreendidos com o meu celular tocando. De inicio, ignoramos. Afinal, eu estava tirando a calça de Sai e aquele realmente não era um momento para atender o telefone. Mas ele não parava de tocar. Eu iria ignorar, a pessoa iria acabar desistindo, com certeza.

- Ino, atenda o telefone. – Sai interrompeu o beijo e ficou me olhando. Eu tentei protestar, mas ele foi mais rápido. – E se for alguma emergência? – Ele disse, em tom reprovador. Bom, isso era verdade. Mas quem diabos, se estivesse diante de uma emergência, iria ligar para mim? A contragosto, fui até minha bolsa e vi que era um número desconhecido.

- Alô? – Eu falei com a voz mais mal humorada que eu pude arrumar. Seja lá quem fosse, a pessoa realmente era inconveniente.

- _Garota!_ – Eu gelei, como diabos aquele demônio havia arranjado meu número? – _Eu queria saber onde, raios, você guardou os arquivos das empresas Kazuma? _

- Gaara? Como conseguiu o meu número? – Eu perguntei.

-_ Não interessa!_ – Ele falou, e sua voz estava carregada de raiva. Ele parecia estar bem nervoso. – _Onde diabos você guardou os arquivos das empresas Kazuma? Não vá dizer que você os perdeu, Ino._ – Ele soltou um suspiro. – _Eu preciso deles agora, mas não acho em nenhuma pasta do meu computador, procurei nos arquivos de Kurenai e não achei e muito menos no seu computador._

Sai me olhou e percebeu que eu estava aflita. Eu andava de um lado para o outro. Não acreditava que Gaara havia me interrompido daquele jeito.

- Eu tenho certeza que os salvei e mandei para o seu computador, Gaara. – Eu já estava roendo as minhas unhas. – Antes de sair do meu serviço hoje, eu os salvei e até fiz uma cópia e deixei no meu computador. – Eu tinha certeza que havia feito.

- _Pois eles não estão aqui!_ – Sua voz ficou um pouco alterada, mas logo ele voltou ao normal. – _Faça o seguinte, venha para a empresa imediatamente. Vamos caçar o arquivo, se ele não estiver aqui, você vai ficar comigo e vai refazê-lo, está me ouvindo?_ – Eu nunca havia ouvido Gaara falar tanto de uma só vez. Ele parecia tão furioso. Antes que eu pudesse falar algo, ele havia desligado na minha cara.

- Filho da puta! – Eu gritei de raiva e Sai se levantou.

Saí em disparado procurando minha blusa que Sai havia jogado em algum lugar e procurei também meus sapatos. Fiquei com tanta raiva. Como Gaara tinha direito de fazer isso? Será que eu havia, em alguma vida passada, jogado pedras na Cruz? Não, não. Pedras seria bem pouco. Com certeza eu devia ter atirado na cruz um foguete. Porque Gaara com certeza era o meu castigo. Eu o odiava. Eu estava tão bem com o Sai. Se eu fosse até a empresa e achasse os arquivos, eu iria jogá-lo do trigésimo andar a baixo. Sai estava preocupado.

- O que foi que aconteceu, Ino? – Ele falou enquanto colocava a camisa.

- O desgraçado do meu chefe, isso que aconteceu. – Eu joguei meus cabelos para trás. – Tenho que ir até a empresa. A essa hora da noite. – Eu suspirei, cansada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A maioria das coisas em nossas vidas acontece de forma inesperada. Alguém disse que não teria graça se não fosse assim. Mas quer saber, eu discordo. Sempre fui uma pessoa que não é muito fã de esperar ou de surpresas. Que gosta de saber como as coisas vão ser. Porque, se as coisas saírem de uma forma ruim, você nunca vai pensar "Se eu soubesse antes o que sei agora, não teria feito isso", e muita gente pensa esse tipo de coisa. Pensa nisso com mais freqüência do que você pode imaginar. Eu não queria que a vida fosse uma caixinha de surpresas.

Eu queria que a vida fosse como um presente que vem na caixa da loja e que você já sabe mais ou menos o que é, porque está escrito "Confeitaria da Senhora X" e então sabemos que é um delicioso bolo ou uma caixa de bombons esperando para serem devorados. Mas então, se é uma caixa branca, sem nada escrito, pode ser algo ruim como uma bomba e então, num passe de mágica, em questão de milésimos...

Tudo vai pelos ares.

Eu realmente estava desanimada. Despedi-me de Sai e peguei um táxi rumo à avenida principal. Não havia transito, afinal de contas, era uma sexta-feira, porém, era meia-noite. As pessoas estavam voltando para casa neste horário. Eu acabei indo, porque fiquei com medo de eu ter feito um erro. Se eu me recusasse a ir, talvez pudesse até perder o emprego julgando pelo humor de Gaara. Eu estava com medo de andar pelas ruas naquela hora. Estava um pouco frio, e eu praguejei baixinho por não ter levado blusa.

Logo cheguei em frente ao Sabaku no Bank que era um prédio bonito, mas que ficava assustador de noite, quando não tinha ninguém. Alguns guardas e algum porteiro deveriam estar lá, com certeza, mas eu quase mudei de idéia quando notei que estava tudo escuro no prédio. Era o cenário perfeito para um filme de terror, com certeza.

Logo adentrei o prédio e subi o elevador. Não havia ninguém no local, mas se alguém de repente entrasse, eu iria desmaiar de susto. Parecia aquele filme, O Grito. Quando eu cheguei no andar da presidência, todas as luzes estavam acesas. Suspirei aliviada e sorri. Como eu era idiota, achar que de repente, a Samara do Chamado ou a Kayako de O Grito iriam aparecer e me matar ou coisa pior. Com certeza eu deveria parar de assistir filmes de terror, porque eu já estava começando a misturar as coisas. Gaara deveria estar na sala dele: aquele sim era um filme de terror e eu deveria é me preocupar com ele.

Por que eu? Quer dizer, ele deveria chamar a Kurenai que era uma mulher inteligentíssima e que deveria gostar daquele trabalho do jeito que ela era dedicada a ele. Eu tinha certeza que havia salvado a merda do arquivo. Por que ele simplesmente não esperava até segunda e Kurenai voltaria e tudo ficaria perfeito? MAS NÃO! Porque para o senhor Sabaku, tudo tem que ser na hora que ele quer. Ele deveria ter sido uma daquelas crianças mimadas que pedem até um unicórnio azul e exigem para que o pai apareça com um na hora. Eu o odiava porque ele me tratava muito mal, e quando a noivinha dele voltou, eu comecei a atender até os pedidos dela. Os dois eram até que parecidos em vários aspectos, mas ela falava demais.

Deixei minha bolsa em cima da minha mesa e bati na porta da sala dele. Ele murmurou para que eu entrasse e lá fui eu. Quando eu adentrei a sala, Gaara me lançou um olhar gelado e eu me senti como se estivesse nua no pólo norte. Eu pedi a quem quer que fosse a pessoa que atendia desejos para que eu não gaguejasse naquele momento: era como estar com alguma fera e se você demonstra medo, ela ataca.

- Estou te esperando há um bom tempo. – Ele falou enquanto analisava uns documentos. Era só ele começar a falar que ele desviava a merda dos olhos dele para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse eu. – Deveria ter chegado antes. – Pois ele iria esperar mais se eu não estivesse no ateliê de Sai e sim na minha casa.

- Eu vim o mais rápido que pude, Gaara. – Eu falei desafiante. Chega de ficar com medo daquele idiota. Eu não tinha porque ficar com medo, eu não tinha asas, e com certeza nunca fui o flash, então ele não podia pedir que eu chegasse em questão de segundos. – E qual é o problema para me chamar tão tarde da noite? – Eu já estava irritada.

- Nada. – Ele falou e cruzou os braços. Eu arregalei os olhos, não estava entendendo bulhufas daquele assunto. – Apenas que você perdeu um arquivo que eu demorei um mês para coletar. – Seus olhos me fitaram e eu gelei. – E amanhã eu precisaria dele para fechar um negócio importantíssimo.

De repente, toda a minha postura de ultrajada se desarmou. Dessa vez eu dera a mancada, certo? Claro, porque eu sempre dava mancada. Da outra vez eu falara para ele que ele era igual ao Hitler e isso é um baita xingamento, porque Hitler não foi uma pessoa exatamente boazinha e ser parecido com ele não quer dizer que você vai para o céu. Eu sabia que se eu tivesse salvado em algum lugar, mesmo que como um arquivo do meu e-mail, Gaara já teria achado, se ele não achou é porque eu simplesmente perdi.

- Gaara. – Eu coloquei a mão na boca, mostrando espanto. – Eu jurava que tinha salvado. Até fiz um cópia. Não sei como perdi. – Eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Gostaria de desaparecer naquele momento. COMO DIABOS EU FUI PERDER ALGO TÃO IMPORTANTE? Não se perde algo assim do nada.

- Apenas... esqueça. – Ele falou, de modo que me pareceu meio exausto. Ele pareceu cansado. Massageou as têmporas e por um minuto, pareceu pensar no que fazer a seguir. – Vá na sala de arquivos e pegue tudo relacionado as empresas Kazuma. Vou pegar coisas que eu salvei. Vamos ter que fazer tudo de novo.

E ficamos assim a noite toda. Os dois a base de café. Gaara não fora maldoso comigo nenhuma vez, ele realmente estava concentrado e nós dois queríamos ir embora para casa e desmaiar em nossas camas. O documento que estávamos fazendo era relacionado há maior divida que tinham com o banco: as empresas Kazuma. Era importante para o banco que eles quitassem ou então Gaara iria envolver o governo. Ele trabalhou com os números, eu organizava os papéis e revisava as datas. Achei fascinante o modo como ele trabalhava: era tão concentrado, e inteligente.

De vez em quando ele ia pegar café para nós. Mas só café não adiantava mais, então compramos energéticos na máquina do 25º andar. Eu achava engraçado o fato de que nada do que precisávamos ficava no andar da presidência. Sempre ou eu ou ele precisávamos de algo tínhamos que descer. Quando terminamos o Sol estava nascendo.

Gaara sempre fora sério, e isso não mudou naquela noite, mas ele abandonou o comportamento irritante e apenas focou-se no que tinha que fazer. Ele me chamou pelo nome e me olhou no rosto todas as vezes que quis falar comigo. Algumas vezes eu senti as maçãs do meu rosto queimarem, porque ele nunca havia agido daquele jeito antes, não comigo, pelo menos. Não conversamos muito, mas o silencio entre nós não foi desconfortável como fora de outras vezes. Era até melhor assim.

Eu iria ficar, afinal de contas, ele precisaria de mim na reunião. Kurenai estava de férias e eu quem fazia seu trabalho. Mas estranhei Gaara guardando as próprias coisas, afinal de contas, a gente ainda tinha que fazer a reunião. Não quis perguntar nada, mas ele terminou de guardar tudo em sua maleta e estava rumando para a porta. Ele parou e começou a olhar para mim de uma forma interrogativa. Eu não estava entendendo nada.

- Você não vem? – Ele me olhou sério.

- Pra onde? – Eu perguntei, débil. Eu não estava entendendo nada, na verdade.

- Tomar um café da manhã e depois ir embora. – Ele falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Como se eu fosse alguma débil mental.

- Mas... – Eu franzi meu cenho. E falei como se fosse algo óbvio e como se Gaara fosse um retardado. – Hoje tem uma reunião importante.

- Não. Quem disse que tinha? – Eu falei para ele que ele próprio havia me dito isso e ele cruzou os braços e pareceu pensar um pouco. – Devo ter me enganado então. – Ele disse com um meio sorriso estampado na cara.

Deus, como eu fiquei nervosa na hora. Eu já estava irritada pelo fato de que ele me tirou num momento super bom com o Sai, mas até aí tudo bem, porque eu havia feito a merda e ele, supostamente, precisaria da porcaria do tal arquivo para o próximo dia. Então eu abandonei minha raiva e confiei nele. Eu poderia ter saído com meus amigos, mas não, eu estava no escritório, trabalhando em plena noite de sexta-feira porque, aparentemente, a coisa era urgente. E agora ele me diz que NÃO HAVIA PORRA NENHUMA DE REUNIÃO. E eu sabia, sabia que ele não poderia ter se enganado, porque ele era inteligente demais para simplesmente se enganar. Eu queria ter me contido, eu gostaria de ter contado até dez. Mas eu não podia, porque ele já havia passado dos limites. Eu acho que poderia ter explodido de raiva.

PORRA!

Eu gostaria de ter raciocinado direito, não teria feito o que fiz.

Caminhei até ele, de modo que nós ficamos muito perto. Ele era mais alto que eu, é claro. Mas eu levantei a cabeça e o olhei bem nos olhos. Mesmo com aquela cara séria dele, eu sabia que ele estava apenas zombando de mim. Deus, como eu não o suportava. Então eu o encarei, já não dava apenas para engolir a minha raiva. Não pensei muito na hora, mas minha mão foi de encontro a sua face e o tapa estalou em seu rosto de modo que ele me olhou assustado, mas logo o susto e a surpresa em seu rosto transformaram-se em raiva. Eu não liguei.

- Vá se foder! – Eu praticamente cuspi cada palavra, mas com muito gosto. Há muito tempo eu desejava fazer aquilo.

Eu peguei minha bolsa e sai em direção ao elevador. Eu pisava duro, minha cabeça doía e havia lágrimas brotando dos meus olhos. Gaara havia me feito chorar de raiva. Eu não sabia como ele havia conseguido a proeza. Porque mesmo parecendo que não, eu sempre fui uma pessoa muito equilibrada. Eu apertei o botão de descer do elevador e fiquei esperando. Várias vezes, meu pé batia contra o chão mostrando impaciência. Aquele maldito elevador não chegava nunca! Quando ele enfim chegou eu entrei e apertei o botão que indicava o térreo e suas portas iam se fechando, mas a mão de Gaara parou bem no meio e as portas se abriam, e então, Gaara adentrou o elevador.

Eu apertei o térreo mais uma vez e eu senti seu olhar queimar sobre mim. Eu não me importei, eu fiz o que tinha que fazer, se bem que naquela hora eu já estava começando a me arrepender do que eu acabara de fazer, já que provavelmente eu perderia meu emprego, injustamente, ou justamente. Eu já não sabia mais dizer quem estava certo naquela história.

Quando o elevador chegou ao vigésimo sexto andar, Gaara apertou o botão para que ele parasse e o elevador simplesmente parou entre o vigésimo sexto e o vigésimo quinto. Eu nem sabia se havia mais pessoas no prédio. Eu queria que alguém viesse me resgatar. Ou resgatá-lo, porque mais um pouco e eu iria matar ele de uma forma bem dolorosa. De repente, Gaara me prensou contra o espelho do elevador. Eu me assustei e ele me olhou de uma forma tão intensa que eu me senti nua ali.

Eu sentia sua respiração quente bater de encontro ao meu rosto. Aquilo me deixou transtornada, até porque, Gaara era um homem muito bonito. Eu não queria demonstrar, mas eu devo ter ficado visivelmente abalada.

- Me solta. – Eu disse, meio hesitante.

- Por que você fez aquilo? – Ele perguntou. Nossos rostos estavam bem próximos.

- Me solta! – Minha voz de exaltou.

- Me diz por que você fez aquilo e eu solto. – Ele não parava de me olhar nos olhos.

- Porque você é um idiota, tirano. – Eu falei com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu pensei que tinha feito algum dano irreparável na empresa, porque você não teria os arquivos... Mas era apenas um capricho seu. – Eu senti que uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. – Tudo por quê? Porque eu disse que você era igual ao Hitler? Você ficou magoado ou com raiva por isso? – Eu perguntei entre os dentes enquanto ele não fazia nada além de olhar. – Pois é a mais pura verdade. Eu não mudo uma palavra do que eu disse naquele dia. E quer me demitir? – Gaara não fazia nada e eu nem esperava alguma reação dele. – Vá em frente.

E então ele me soltou, e não disse nada mais. Apertou algo que eu não vi bem e o elevador desceu, tranquilamente e vagarosamente até o térreo. Chegando lá, Gaara foi até o estacionamento e não o esperei.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu estava tão cansada. Eu queria encontrar algum banquinho de alguma praça e dormir, sem me importar com nada. Eu sentia meus ossos doloridos, minha cabeça explodia e eu estava nervosa. Mesmo tendo batido em Gaara, mesmo tendo dito tudo pra ele e até mandado ele se foder – coisa que, vamos admitir, eu tive muita coragem para fazer – eu me sentia muito brava ainda. Eu me sentia tão nervosa, porque ali estava tudo junto: o sono, o mau humor, o estresse, a raiva com Gaara e o cansaço.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, minha mãe perguntou se estava tudo bem, não respondi. Fui para o quarto e dormi o dia inteiro. Quando acordei, Shikamaru estava ali, graças a Deus. Nós conversamos horas e eu fiquei feliz de fazê-lo. Contei tudo para ele, porque ele analisaria a situação sem considerar a beleza de Gaara, coisa que minha melhor amiga não seria capaz de fazer. Ele soltou um suspiro e disse que Gaara era problemático demais. Mas disse que ele não me demitiria, porque era inteligente e sabia que ele era quem tinha errado.

- Mas... – Eu falei magoada. – E se ele me demitir? Como eu vou pagar as mensalidades do Instituto? – Eu disse deitando minha cabeça no colo dele, enquanto ele acendia um cigarro.

- Então você vai seguir meu conselho inicial e vai trabalhar na luz vermelha. Acredite, lá ninguém vai querer te demitir, problemática.

Ele disse isso e então eu dei risada e me acalmei.

Naquele final de semana, eu apenas não quis pensar naquilo. Assim como eu não queria pensar agora. Naquele dia, eu fiquei com Shikamaru porque ele sempre dizia algo óbvio e me acalmava. Eu gostava de sentir o cheiro do seu cigarro, gostava de gritar com ele quando ele estava praticamente dormindo enquanto eu falava. E gostava de como ele me protegia. Ele até havia me prometido me levar até o trabalho na segunda-feira.

Eu acreditei, porque ele sempre cumpria uma promessa feita pra mim. E eu adorava o modo como ele me fazia me sentir tão... sem problemas, tão leve. Mesmo hoje, eu gostaria que ele estivesse aqui, apenas para dizer algo assim e fazer com que meus problemas parecessem distantes. Ou não... Ele não precisaria dizer nada, porque ele estaria fumando aquele cigarro adocicado e eu saberia que ele estaria aqui, me dando forças. Eu queria tudo aquilo de volta...

Se ao menos eu pudesse ter tudo o que eu queria.

Ou então, se eu pudesse ter parte disso. Então eu seria alguém melhor, isso é verdade.

Mas hoje eu vejo que meu sonho quando era criança não se realizou.

Vivo cercada de música, mas não há nenhuma castelo.

Não há um príncipe.

E com certeza, não há amor.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Gente, postagem em tempo recorde. +_+ Eu estou amando escrever essa fic, ela é tão fácil. Ainda mais porque é a Ino e ela me diverte muito, sério. Eu iria fazer algo bem centrada naquela música do primeiro capítulo "Against The Odds", mas acabei mudando de idéia por ver como é engraçado algumas situações, mas não vou tirar esse que de nostalgia que a fic possui.

Eu adorei escrever algumas partes como quando ela estava falando no telefone com o Shikamaru, eu o adorei nessa fic e pretendo fazê-lo aparecer mais. Achei o modo como a Ino presa o amigo lindo demais para ser deixado de lado. Eu acho que acabei exagerando o modo como o Gaara irrita a Ino, mas entendam, ele é alguém vingativo que não é acostumado a ser tratado daquele jeito, então ele fez algumas coisas com ela.

Deus, se o Gaara me prensasse na parede daquele jeito, eu dava alok. UHAUAUHHAUHUAUHA Até a própria Ino confessou que ficou meio _pertubadinha_. Mas essa relação dela de ódio, e futuramente amor com o Gaara é fundamental para a fic. Gente, que surpresa, hein? O Gaara noivo? Pois é, não vou colocar a Matsuri como vilã, mas ela ainda vai irritar muito a Ino com o jeito dela.

Agora eu queria a opinião de vocês: Sai ou Shikamaru? Eu estou num dilema depois de ter escrito esse capítulo. Eu adorei a Ino com o Sai, mas fiquei meio assim depois de escrever o modo como ela se sentia em relação ao Shikamaru. Eu gostaria muito de escrever ela com alguém antes de ficar com o Gaara, sabe? Enfim, eu tenho que parar de falar e dizer que eu fiquei feliz com a resposta que eu tive em relação a essa fic.

_Fiquei tão feliz com os reviews_. Obrigada a todo mundo que comentou e que favoritou ou os dois ou um apenas. HUAHUAHUAHUA **Obrigada mesmo.**

**Resposta Aos Reviews**

**ManolaIngrid:** Você sabe que eu fico muito feliz de te ver comentando na minha fic. Eu adoro quando você lê uma fic minha. Você é a maior cobradora de fics do universo. Então. UHAUHAUHAUHAHU O Gaara é lindo, vamos falar, né? Eita homem, não é tão lindo quando o nosso viking, mas eu ficaria mais que feliz se tivesse ele como o meu chefe. Aha/

Ele ainda não o deseja, apenas tem raiva, mas vai começar a gostar dele. Quero colocá-los juntos em mais saias justas. Obrigada. _Amo você, cê sabe._

**Anônima:** Obrigada pelo review, fico feliz de ter gostado.

**Saube:** Eu deveria ter colocado a fic chamada "O Diabo Veste Armani", mas não o fiz todo o cenário não vai ser apenas no Sabaku no Bank. UHAHUAHUAHUAHUAUHA

Eu realmente fico feliz com o review e espero que continue acompanhando.

**R-sassa:** Nossa, eu adorei o seu review, querida.

Então, eu realmente quero fazer algo meio nostálgico. Queria unir comédia, drama e romance. Ainda não consegui colocar o romance muito bem, até porque a Ino odiando o Gaara não é exatamente romance. UHAHUAUHAAHUA

Ah, mas o Gaara excita todo mundo. ALOK! Ele é todo bravo e tal e eu gosto de fazer ele assim, mas por baixo daquela camada séria existe um cara que adora brincar com a cara da Ino. UHAHUAUHAUHAHUAUHAHUA A Ino sofre, mas ela dificilmente fica se lamentando, ela xinga, até bate, mas não fica chorando, só de raiva.

Nossa, eu fico feliz de ter ganhado mais uma fã. +_+ Aqui está a continuação, beijos.

**Pink Ringo:** Pink, querida, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Eu já disse antes que não tenho muita experiência com esse casal, mas que estou adorando escrever essa fic.

Realmente é muito O Diabo Veste Prada, mas o Gaara consegue a proeza de ser bem pior. Ele gosta de irritar a Ino, gosta de ver ela brava e se diverte. Claro que não dá pra fazer isso abertamente na fic, mas estou adorando abordar esse Gaara com esse humor negro. UHAHUAUHAUHAUHAUHA E o pior que a Ino nem pode mais fingir que gosta dele, ainda mais depois de ter batido nele e tal.

Né? Eu adorei, porque eu posso fazer o que era a minha idéia inicial: nostalgia, e ainda posso trazer humor a fic. Ainda mais agora que a Matsuri entrou na história. Até eu ri imaginando a cena do aeroporto.

Cê viu? E a Ino teve coragem de repetir, na cara dele que era isso mesmo que ela achava. HUAUHAUHA Eu adoro também como podemos fazê-la de certa forma corajosa. Mas os foras que ela dá são muito cômicos, ela grita no aeroporto, apaga arquivo, xinga o chefe. Não sei como o Gaara ainda não a demitiu, assim como não sei como a Ino ainda não matou ele.

Ai, eu fiquei meio apaixonada pelo Shikamaru nessa fic. Quero fazê-lo aparecer mais, quero colocá-lo no triângulo amoroso ao invés de Sai, não sei o que eu faço. '-' UHAHUAUHAUHHUA Mas ele como amigo dela é tão bonito, ele cuida dela, de verdade.

Que bom que escutou, eu sempre procuro colocar uma música que tenha a ver com o capítulo e sempre aconselho as pessoas a ouvirem enquanto lêem para ficar mais legal e tudo mais. Bom, Pink, você sabe que eu adorei essa sua review e adorei ver que você gostou da minha fic. Espero que continue acompanhando e obrigada pelo review. Beijos.

**Gislane:** Espero que você continue achando isso da minha fic, querida. Bom, aqui está o segundo capítulo. Agora, quando ao terceiro já não sei, não posso prometer, mas sempre que eu puder e senti inspiração prometo postar. Beijos.

**Cho-hime:** Espero que goste, querida. Beijos.

**Carolina C:** Sério? Porque eu não tenho nenhuma experiência com Ino e Gaara, então fiquei muito surpresa de ter conseguido agradar a tanta gente, querida. Fico muito feliz pelo seu revew e de saber que eu consegui passar o sentimento da Ino. +_+

Eu fiquei muito feliz com o seu review, porque você confirmou algo que eu fiquei pesarosa de que não acontecesse: a percepção dos sentimentos dela. Que bom que gostou e aqui está o segundo capítulo Beijos.

**Sabaku no Kyara:** Sério? Fico feliz de não ter alterado o Gaara e tê-lo deixado do jeito que o povo (as meninas u_u) gosta. HUAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUH A Ino é alguém que as pessoas se identificam porque ela não vive só em drama, ela é engraçada, ela é lutadora, corajosa. Que bom que tenha se identificado. +_+

Amiga, vou te contar que todo mundo ama esse ruivo, ele é lindo, não tem como não amar. HUAUHAUHAHUAHUAUHAUHA Obrigada pelo review, querida.

**Luciana Fernandes:** Eu espero que continue acompanhando e gostando, querida. Beijos e muito obrigada pelo seu review. +_+

* * *

Diga o que achou mandando um  
**REVIEW**


	3. Um beijo com o punho

**Minna!**

_História de minha autoria, personagens de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Esta fic contém: **palavreado chulo, provaveis cenas de sexo e o casal principal é Ino e Gaara. Se você não gosta de algo, por favor, não leia. Rated M

* * *

You hit me once, I hit you back.  
**(**_Você me bateu primeiro, eu revidei_**)**  
You gave a kick, I gave a slap.  
**(**_Você me deu um chute, eu dei um tapa._**)**  
You smashed a plate over my head,  
**(**_Você quebrou um prato na minha cabeça,_**)**  
Then I set fire to our bed.  
**(**_Então eu pus fogo na nossa cama._**)**  
A kick in the teeth is good for some,  
**(**_Um chute nos dentes é bom para alguns,_**)**  
A kiss with a fist is better than none.  
**(**_Um beijo com o punho é melhor que nada._**)**  
**Florence and the Machine - Kiss With a Fist**

Eu sempre fui uma pessoa otimista. Talvez, eu tenha perdido um pouco de otimismo ao longo dos anos. Desde que meu pai morreu, desde que tudo aquilo acontecera. É claro que eu sorrio, não gosto de ficar séria, e também porque no final das contas, eu sou alguém alegre. Mas meu sorriso, ao longo dos anos, foi perdendo o brilho. Ou talvez seja só impressão minha? Antes eu me olhava no espelho e eu não precisava fazer nenhum esforço. Só a condição de levantar toda a manhã já me alegrava. Tão otimista. Hoje talvez eu seja apenas um esboço do que eu era. Talvez eu também goste de fazer drama no final. Não sei.

Fui forte no final das contas. Algumas coisas se esvaíram das minhas mãos, eu sofri e então agarrei outras. Acho que isso acontece com todo mundo, mas há coisas que se perde que... Não há nada que se possa substituir e há pessoas assim. O pior é deixar se perder e depois se dar conta do valor. Do enorme valor que aquela pessoa, que aquela coisa tinha. Ninguém volta atrás. Nada volta a ser como era. Você perde coisas e tenta agarrá-las de volta. Mas nada é o mesmo. Então tudo está bem, tirando o pequeno sentimento de tristeza que fica.

Empurre este sentimento até o fundo

E o tranque lá dentro.

Na segunda-feira, Shikamaru me trouxe como havia me prometido. Ele fora um fofo comigo, me fez companhia o final de semana inteiro. Me fez rir, ouviu todas as minhas neuras e me aconselhou. Eu realmente não queria voltar para o Sabaku no Bank, mas se eu quisesse continuar estudando onde eu estava, eu teria que continuar a trabalhar lá. Não era exatamente uma idéia que me agradava, mas todo mundo tem que se sacrificar por algo, né?

- Shika, eu não quero ir. – Eu fiz uma cara feia. Eu parecia aquelas crianças que não querem deixar a mãe no primeiro dia de aula.

- Mas você tem de ir, problemática. O cara não vai te demitir, eu tenho certeza. – Shikamaru sorriu pra mim enquanto afagava os meus cabelos. – Se ele te demitir, diga que vai processá-lo. E se não funcionar, sempre tem a luz vermelha. Já te disse... – Quando eu o olhei feio, Shikamaru deu uma gargalhada. – Ino, pare de ser medrosa. O cara foi um filho da puta com você, não o contrário.

- É, mas eu bati na cara dele. – Eu disse, emburrada.

- Acontece. Qualquer coisa diga que você tem Mal de Parkinson e que você não pôde segurar sua mão. – Ele parecia despreocupado. Como Shikamaru era mais alto que eu, ele se abaixou um pouco até que nossos rostos ficaram da mesma altura. – Aja naturalmente e se ele dizer alguma coisa, converse civilizadamente. Não tem do que ter medo.

- Mas eu... – Eu tentei contestar.

- Se você quiser, eu posso ir entrar com você e falar com o tal Gaara pessoalmente...

Na mesma hora eu o interrompi dizendo que não precisava e que deveria entrar porque Gaara poderia chegar a qualquer minuto. Shika me deu um beijo no rosto e eu saí em disparada rumo ao hall do enorme edifício. Se Shikamaru por algum acaso colocasse na cabeça que teria que conversar com Gaara, eu nunca que poderia convencê-lo do contrário e a ultima coisa que eu queria era ele ter de ir falar com aquele desgraçado daquele ruivo. Eu tentaria resolver toda aquela merda eu mesma e tudo isso sem ter que pedir demissão. Eu tinha que preservar o meu emprego, nem que pra isso eu tivesse que ameaçar Gaara com uma arma, eu não me importava, desde que eu pudesse pagar a mensalidade certinha do Instituto Konoha todo mês.

Entrei no hall do prédio, cumprimentei todos ali e fui correndo até o elevador. Ainda tinha que pegar o café de Gaara, arrumar a sala dele, abrir a janelas pra dar uma arejada e sentar na minha cadeira para quando ele chegar. Porque eu tinha que ter aquele ar de "não aconteceu nada, sejamos todos profissionais aqui", o que seria difícil porque Gaara era um desgraçado e não um profissional. Eu sabia disso, mas a partir daquele dia, o trataria como se ele fosse o salvador do Universo e seria toda simpatia e mesmo que ele fizesse alguma cachorrada eu não me deixaria abalar.

Passei no 4º andar e peguei o café dele. Ele ainda demoraria um pouco pra chegar e eu tinha tempo pra acalmar o meu coração que faltava pular pra fora do meu peito e sair andando. Quer dizer, eu estava com tanta raiva dele que era capaz eu ter um infarto, mas a expressão do meu rosto era de felicidade total. Subi para o andar da Presidência e Kurenai não estava lá, ela apenas chegaria na outra semana, enquanto isso, eu me fodia. Claro...

Quando deu a hora dele chegar, arrumei toda a sua sala, deixei o café em cima da sua mesa, junto com vários documentos, o jornal que ele costumava ler e a correspondência. Me sentei e procurei algo pra fazer e quando ele entrou eu não olhei para ele. Mas ele estava acompanhado de seus irmãos e da sua odiosa noiva.

Ele mal falou comigo, só um bom dia baixinho e entrou com seus irmãos em sua sala. Matsuri ficou na minha sala. Estava folheando alguma revista de moda e ela não podia só olhar e ler a revista pra ela, não. Ela lia sussurrando e eu não podia me concentrar em nada. Eu até pensei em ligar o fone de ouvido e colocar uma música, mas talvez Gaara precisasse de mim e eu não estava nem um pouco afim de dar mais mancada do que eu já havia dado.

Depois de um tempo, os irmãos de Gaara e a sua noiva foram embora. Ele ficou o dia inteiro trabalhando no escritório e mal falou comigo o dia todo, quando faltava apenas uma hora para eu ir embora, ele me chamou.

Eu caminhei até sua porta como se estivesse caminhando para o purgatório. Meus passos eram temerosos e meu coração acelerou freneticamente. Na verdade, eu não sabia se estava com medo de Gaara ou se estava com medo de eu ter um infarto ali mesmo. Eu respirei fundo e disse em voz alta pra eu me acalmar. A pior coisa que Gaara poderia fazer era me demitir, daí eu contestaria e se não resolvesse eu o ameaçaria processá-lo e então se não resolvesse... então eu iria para cadeia porque eu iria matá-lo.

Bati na porta e ele mandou que eu entrasse e quando eu entrei, ele me olhou nos olhos. Aqueles olhos verdes eram tão inexpressivos e eram assustadores porque você não sabia o que eles queriam dizer. A tensão se estabeleceu na sala. Era palpável quase a minha raiva por ele. O que ele sentia por mim (raiva, desprezo, ódio...) eu não sabia, só sabia que era forte e que aquele silêncio estava ficando tão desconfortável que estar numa sala, lá no inferno com o Diabo parecia até uma dádiva.

- Garota. – Seu olhar era desafiante. E a tensão só aumentava. – Amanhã iremos a um almoço, parece que preciso levar você. – Ele me olhou da cabeça aos pés. – Venha vestida decentemente.

- Sim, Gaara. – Eu disse. Tentei conter a raiva na minha voz, mas ele com certeza notou que eu fiquei brava. – Só isso?

- Não. Amanhã, quando chegar, você vai levar a Matsuri pra fazer compras. Ela quer que eu vá, mas eu não faço tarefas inúteis. – Ah! Então quem faz as coisas inúteis sou eu? Ótimo, agora eu era personal style, que maravilha. – Sei que você faz aulas naquele Instituto, mas quando acabar, vista-se com a melhor roupa, e vá a minha casa. Você deve ser capaz de encontrá-la. – Gaara realmente estava testando a minha RESERVA de paciência porque a minha paciência havia desaparecido desde a hora que eu o estapeei.

- Sim. – Eu falei, educadamente. Eu realmente estava tentando superar nossas diferenças, mas por Deus... Por que ele tinha que ser tão filho da puta? – Mais alguma coisa?

- Eu não disse que acabei. – Ele se levantou e andou na minha direção.

Os passos de Gaara eram pequenos, ele realmente estava afim de me torturar. Eu tenho certeza. Ele faria o que, me matar? Eu senti até vontade de sair correndo, mas alguma voizinha suicida na minha cabeça pediu pra eu ficar e ver onde aquilo daria. E eu, como sempre fui uma retardada mental resolvi ouvi-la. Eu não sabia o que ele queria comigo, porque ele não iria me demitir, disso eu tinha certeza. Então ele faria o que? Gritar comigo? Me ameaçar? Me torturar? Me bater? Eu começa a imaginar todos os cenários horríveis que eram imagináveis. Me vi sangrando, chorando, gritando. Gaara continuava olhar para mim, com aqueles terríveis olhos verdes.

Quando ele chegou até mim, ele me olhou. Não soube muito bem o que ele estava olhando. Mas Gaara estava me olhando de um jeito estranho. Eu queria dizer algo, mas eu só pensava em coisas idiotas pra dizer, então eu resolvi ficar de boca fechada. Gaara me olhava. Parecia me encarar não só nos olhos, mas meu rosto inteiro, e olhava pra baixo também. Comecei a ficar corada e comecei a perder a paciência. Agora ele queria que eu fosse algum tipo de estatua também? Porque é claro, vamos fazer a Ino fazer coisas que NÃO SÃO A FUNÇÃO DELA. Foi então que ele sorriu de canto e se aproximou de mim. Na verdade, nossa distância agora era bem pequena, portanto, perigosa.

- Não gostei do que acontecei da ultima vez. – Gaara disse. E seus olhos verdes agora estavam paralisados nos meus olhos e eu não sabia nem o que dizer.

Na verdade, com aquele olhar eu nem me lembrava de que podia sequer falar. Gaara era muito bonito, na verdade, e, se eu não ficasse tão irritada com ele, eu poderia ficar horas o admirando.

- Bom... – Eu falei, hesitante. Merda, por que eu estava hesitando, para começo de conversa? – Eu acho... – Que ótimo! Agora eu não conseguia completar a frase. – Você me provocou... – Gaara, se aproximou mais um pouco. Por que, raios, ele estava fazendo aquilo? – Então você... Bem, você teve o que mereceu. – Eu disse, desafiante e recuperando o pouco de bom senso que me restava. – Você não esperou que eu saltasse de alegria com você me fazendo de idiota, certo?

Nesse momento, Gaara sorriu. É claro que não foi um sorriso normal de pessoas comuns que abrem a boca e mostram os dentes. Um sorriso de verdade. Mas foi o sorriso dele e contou como qualquer outro. Agora aquela cena me parece extremamente bonita, mas naquela hora, eu fiquei tão irritada. Por que, francamente, qual era a graça de me irritar? Qual era a graça em me deixar sem jeito?

Minha cara se contraiu de raiva. Desde que eu tinha entrado na sala do Gaara naquele dia, eu estava irritada. Primeiro porque ele não havia me chamado o dia inteiro, ou seja, eu estava mesmo achando que ia ser demitida, e toda hora ficava olhando pra porta da sala dele, indagando se ele não estava falando com o advogado a respeito de me processar. Eu fiquei me ocupando de qualquer coisa só para não pensar que talvez ele estivesse planejando algum plano maligno contra mim... Então ele me chama, me ultraja agindo como se eu fosse pior do que barata e simplesmente depois se aproxima de mim e me desconcerta e me deixa envergonhada? Quem ele pensava que era?

- Por que você quer tanto me torturar? – Eu perguntei, já não agüentando mais aquela curiosidade. – Quer dizer, você é horrível comigo, me trata mal... tudo bem, não precisa agir com se importasse, ma...

Eu não terminei de dizer a frase porque ele me beijou. Meus olhos se arregalaram tamanho era o meu espanto. E quando sua boca encostou-se à minha, eu fiquei sem ação, sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo ali. Quando eu me dei conta, tentei me afastar, mas ele não deixou, agarrando meus braços. Tentei de novo, mas ele era, obviamente, mais forte que eu. Me dei por vencida, fechei os olhos e entreabri minha boca, dando passagem para a língua dele. Gaara beijava muito bem, agora eu tinha entendido porque ele tinha uma noiva. Ele deve ter sentido que eu relaxei, porque ele soltou meus braços, uma de suas mãos pousou na lateral do meu pescoço e a outra veio na minha cintura. Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar, e nem pensava em acreditar, porque parecia que havia acontecido um blackout na minha mente. Minhas pernas estavam bambas, não sei exatamente porque, mas eu esperei que fosse só surpresa e meu coração acelerou tanto que eu fiquei com medo de que ele pudesse ouvi-lo bater.

Nos beijamos, e a cada vez que a língua de Gaara se mexia na minha boca, que seus lábios se moviam sobre os meus ou então suas mãos me acariciavam e, ao mesmo tempo, me apertavam... Eu sentia que morria um pouco. Enquanto o beijava, sentia que ia desfalecendo e acordando, desfalecendo e acordando. E não soube distinguir bem se aquilo parecia um sonho ou um pesadelo.

Bateram na porta e eu e Gaara nos separamos, ele rapidamente andou para sua mesa e eu fiquei ali, parada, olhando pra lugar nenhum sem saber o que havia acontecido. Demorou alguns instantes para eu me recuperar e assim que eu o fiz, Gaara mandou que a pessoa na porta entrasse. Parece que a noiva dele estava ligando pra sala da presidência, mas a secretáriazinha... Sim, Kankuro que entrou na sala de Gaara, que estava puto pela noiva dele ter ligado para ele e leu o recado, o recitou exatamente como Matsuri havia falado e a secretariazinha era incompetente e não atendia o telefone. E ela queria que Gaara fosse imediatamente para casa. Vaca.

Eu fiquei irritada, mas não sabia por quê. Não sabia se era porque Gaara havia me beijado, ou porque o irmão de Gaara havia nos interrompido ou então porque eu havia sido chamada de secretárizinha incompetente. Mas eu me irritei. Na verdade, a coisa toda me deixou sem jeito. Fiz uma reverência para Gaara e o irmão dele.

- Eu farei o que você pediu, Gaara. – Eu murmurei aquela frase, ao invés de dizer. E saí daquela sala o mais rápido que eu pude.

No resto do tempo que eu fiquei naquela empresa naquele dia, eu falei com pessoas, atendi telefonemas, mas se eu disser que eu me lembro de alguma coisa que eu tenha feito especificamente, eu estaria mentindo, porque minha mente estava muito ocupada pensando em Gaara e naquele beijo, então eu não prestei atenção em nada, fiz tudo mecanicamente.

No final da tarde, eu saí da empresa e fui para o ponto de ônibus que não ficava muito longe dali. Estava chovendo, e eu tinha esquecido o guarda-chuva em casa. Ou seja, eu fui correndo para o ponto. Não havia me molhado muito, graças a Deus, a ultima coisa que eu precisava era ir para o Instituto encharcada. Eu estava ficando impaciente porque o ônibus não vinha. Me levantei e andei alguns passos, mas não sai da cobertura do ponto de ônibus. Até que eu vi um carro, era o carro de Gaara, com certeza, mas ele passou muito rápido então não deu pra ver exatamente quem estava no carro.

Logo depois o carro voltou. Comecei a entrar em pânico porque é claro que poderia ser algum seqüestrador. Iria me colocar no carro e me levar para o exterior e me obrigar a me prostituir ou então traficar meus órgãos. Quem podia saber? Me encolhi, esperando pelo pior e o carro parou bem do lado do meio fio. Perdi, mais ou menos, o medo quando vi que era o carro do Gaara. O vidro abaixou e eu pude ver com clareza. Era ele.

- Quer uma carona? – Ele perguntou, com um sorriso de canto.

Primeiro: desde quando Gaara sorria tanto? Segundo: desde quando ele era tão simpático comigo? E terceiro: POR QUE ELE NÃO ME DEIXAVA EM PAZ?

- Não, obrigada. – Eu disse, tentando parecer digna. – Estou bem aqui.

- Tudo bem, você quem sabe. – Ele fechou o vidro e deu partida no carro.

Vamos para uma situação hipotética: O problema de chuvas é que se formam poças. As poças geralmente ficam perto das calçadas. O bom de pontos de ônibus é que sua cobertura vai até o final da calçada. O ruim disso, é que se pode ir até o final delas sem medo de se molhar. Você está bem perto do meio fio, um carro está mais ou menos do seu lado. Na frente do carro, uma enorme poça d'água. Você está exatamente do lado da poça. O carro acelera. A água sobe e te encharca.

Na hora em que o carro preto de Gaara passou por cima da enorme poça, a água espirrou em mim. Me deu um banho, e agora, meu cabelo, toda a minha roupa, meus sapato, estavam todos molhados.

- DESGRAÇADO, FILHO DA PUTA! – Eu gritei, na esperança de que ele ouvisse aquilo, mesmo não estando mais na minha vista.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No outro dia quando levantei, acordei com uma sensação estranha no estômago. Isso sempre aconteceu comigo quando algo MUITO inusitado acontecia no dia anterior. Então eu acordava com aquela sensação de "wooooooooow, hoje tudo pode acontecer", sabe? Pois é, naquele dia não foi diferente. Lembrei que eu tinha que me arrumar pro tal almoço que eu teria que ir com aquele ser. Sim, porque eu realmente não estava com humor pra citar ou pensar no nome do meu querido chefe. Lembrei que teria que ir arrumada. E quando eu pensei melhor, percebi que ele tinha me ofendido e eu nem percebi.

- "Venha vestida decentemente" – Eu resmunguei enquanto procurava algo "decente" pra vestir.

Quer dizer, eu me vestia como então? Como uma mendiga? Ele achava que eu me vestia mal? Então por que ele não comprou uma coleção da Chanel pra mim? Ele não está tava tão preocupado assim com o meu guarda-roupa? Eu estava jogando todas as minhas roupas no chão a procura de alguma coisa que o meu chefinho poderia gostar. Acabei por encontrando colocando uma blusinha regata branca, Uma saia de cintura alta meio rodada preta e uma sapatilha preta com detalhes em bege.

Quando minha mãe entrou no quarto, levou um susto.

- Ino, o que é isso? – Ela perguntou com as mãos na cintura. – Vai fazer um brechó?

- Não. – Eu disse, meio sem paciência. – Vou num almoço com o meu chefe.

- Ino. – Minha mãe me disse com uma voz de desaprovação. – Você não está tendo um caso com o seu chefe, está? – Eu olhei pra ela. – Sabe que isso é o maior clichê do mundo e o pior é que eles sempre estão comprometidos e no final não vai dar certo, querida. Não importa o quanto você o ame. Ele vai voltar para a esposa porque...

- Tá bem, mãe. – Eu a interrompi, impaciente, enquanto estava terminando de me maquiar. – Eu não estou tendo um caso com aquele ser enviado dos infernos. – Eu falei olhando para ela. – Eu vou num almoço de negócios. Caso com o chefe... – Eu dei risada e balancei a cabeça.

Eu perguntei a ela como eu estava e ela me disse que eu estava linda. Eu estava mesmo, na verdade, eu estava mais que "decente", e Gaara iria engolir cada palavra. Saí de casa confiante, na verdade, eu tinha até um sorriso estampado na cara. Porque na minha mente, eu estava pronta para arrasar, mas quando cheguei ao prédio, meu estômago embrulhou e toda minha coragem foi para o ralo. Para ser bem sincera, eu pensei seriamente em voltar.

Primeiro porque não conseguiria olhar para Gaara sem me sentir estranha. Ele tinha me beijado. E tudo bem ele me beijar porque ele era terrivelmente lindo e beijava super bem. Mas qual é? Era o Gaara. Eu achei que nós compartilhássemos um vínculo de ódio.

Eu me imaginava matando o Gaara, sendo morta por ele, brigando, provocando. Mas não beijando.

Assim que eu me lembrei da cena da chuva, minha cara já se contraiu de desgosto. Toda a sensação de medo como se eu fosse uma colegial se esvaiu. Porque era o Gaara. E ele ainda era um filho da puta. Um filho da puta que tinha me beijado, mas ainda sim um. E eu não poderia me deixar abalar. Ele não estava interessado em mim, ele só queria me enlouquecer, pois eu não deixaria que ele fizesse isso. Eu era Yamanaka Ino. Loira. Bonita. E muito inteligente. Páreo para Gaara e ele não iria me confundir como ele queria. Com esses pensamentos quase dignos de alguma música de fundo, marchei para dentro do banco.

Passei no 4º andar, peguei o café dele. Por um minuto quis cuspir no café. Mas eu estava tentando ser profissional, mesmo quando eu quisesse, na verdade, matá-lo. Subi para o andar da presidência e fiz tudo o que tinha que fazer. Gaara chegou logo em seguida.

Ele me deu um rápido bom dia, e foi para sua sala. Logo em seguida, sua odiosa noiva chegou. Matsuri só não era pior que Gaara, mas ela tinha um complexo de superioridade tão grande que eu achava que ela realmente precisava de ajuda médica. Ela pediu para se fazer tudo para ela. Tudo.

- Ino. – Pelo menos ela me chamava pelo nome. – Você poderia pegar minha bolsa que está na sala do Gaara? Eu não quero me levantar daqui.

Por dentro eu a xinguei de todos os nomes possíveis e mais horríveis que existem, mas por fora eu sorri e disse que sim. O que eu não entendia era: o que diabos a Matsuri ficava fazendo naquele prédio? Por que ela não ia fazer comprar ou então fazer seja lá o que pessoas ricas fazem? Eu não me importava que ela fosse assassinar o Imperador, mas que ela simplesmente parasse de me encher o saco. Ou então, ela poderia ficar com o noivo maldito dela, porque era isso que ela deveria estar fazendo, né? Ficar com o Gaara, na sala dele, não na minha sala, me torrando as paciências.

Eu bati na porta de Gaara e ele mandou que eu entrasse. E quando eu entrei, senti seu olhar sobre mim.

- Vim pegar a bolsa da Matsuri. – Murmurei olhando para os meus próprios pés.

Ele apontou para o sofá perto da mesa dele e eu me aproximei. Peguei a bolsa e sai de lá quase correndo. Qual é? Eu era uma mulher ou uma rata? Daquela hora em diante, eu tive que entrar direto na sala de Gaara: para pegar alguma coisa, pra perguntar alguma coisa... Tudo que Matsuri quisesse. Até que deu a hora de ir para o tal almoço. Achei que aquela idiota fosse com a gente, na verdade, eu não sabia se isso iria ser bom ou ruim.

Quando ela foi embora. Eu sabia que ela ter ido era horrível. PÉSSIMO. Um desastre.

Eu e ele entramos no carro, que não estava nem sendo dirigido por ele mesmo e sim por um motorista. Ele disse para eu prestar bem atenção, porque aquele almoço iria ser a decisão sobre o caso das empresas Kazuma. Pelo jeito o almoço seria decisivo. Então era algo realmente sério. Que bom, eu teria algo pra ficar ocupada.

Assim que o carro ligou, eu me senti desconfortável. Gaara olhava para a janela e eu também, mas o silêncio era horrível. Por um bom tempo eu fiquei olhando para a janela, vendo a paisagem, mas era o centro da cidade e não havia, com certeza, nenhuma coisa para ser vista mesmo. Enquanto eu estava tentando me concentrar na janela, Gaara me chamou.

- Não fique fazendo tudo pela Matsuri. Você não trabalha pra ela. – Ele disse sério e depois sem virou para a janela.

Eu comecei a rir naquele momento. Ri demais. Gargalhei mesmo e acabei chamando a atenção de Gaara e do motorista.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Gaara perguntou, curioso.

- Você. – Eu disse, tentando segurar o riso, mas não deu. Acho que eu já estava começando a perder minha sanidade por causa daquele emprego. – Você disse que hoje eu teria que ir fazer compras com a Matsuri. Eu tenho que fazer tudo que você pede e ultimamente, tudo que você pede é para eu ser a concubina dela, então o que você disse sobre eu não trabalhar pra ela não faz sentido. Porque eu, indiretamente, trabalho.

- Errado. – Ele me olhou. Virou o corpo para mim. Isso queria dizer que sua atenção estava totalmente focada em mim. – Tudo que eu mando você fazer é o que EU quero que faça. Você trabalha para mim e recebe por isso e não tem do que reclamar. – Ah! Eu não tinha que reclamar? – Agora, Matsuri só está sendo folgada. Então não precisa se matar por causa dela.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, mas resolvi não dizer nada. Gaara era o chefe: ele tinha o dinheiro. Eu simplesmente iria me dar muito mal se eu resolvesse encarar. E se eu realmente dissesse o que eu estava pensando naquele momento, eu seria chutada do carro antes mesmo de me arrepender e pedir meu emprego de volta.

Quando chegamos, havia se passado uns 20 minutos desde o meu ataque de risos. Entramos numa propriedade enorme. Só no jardim, caberia o Sabaku no Bank deitado ali e teria espaço para outro prédio. A propriedade era imensa! O jardim era lindo, minha mãe que iria adorar aquele lugar. Mas a coisa mais linda era a casa. Cujo tamanho faria com que a minha parecesse uma miniatura de uma maquete. Aquela era uma mansão. Branca, toda cheia de vidros. Linda. Eu fiquei meio boquiaberta, mas não muito.

Fomos rapidamente para o jardim de trás e eu nem pude olhar a mansão direito. Fiquei meio desapontada, mas não deixei transparecer. Aparentemente, Gaara precisava de uma secretária para segurar os documentos que eu e ele passamos aquela noite terrível fazendo. Na verdade, eu sabia tudo sobre esse caso. A empresa devia bilhões de ienes ao banco.

O jardim de trás era lindo, possuía uma enorme piscina, cadeiras pra tomar sol, uma mesa enorme com várias cadeiras. Enfim, lindo. E lá conhecemos um homem muito bonito. Alto, charmoso, cabelos prestos, tipicamente japonês, mas era muito charmoso. Ele tinha cara de pilantra e isso é horrível de se dizer por que eu odeio julgar os outros pela aparência, mas ele tinha. Seu nome era Kazuma Yuri, presidente das Kazuma Corp. Uma empresa de cosméticos que ficou endividada até o pescoço e que devia para Deus, para o mundo e para Gaara.

Nos sentamos em uma mesa enorme de mármore e uma empregada muito simpática serviu o almoço. Comida tipicamente japonesa, porque, nas palavras do Sr. Kazuma, temos valorizar nossa própria cultura. Eu concordo. Comemos em silêncio, porque Gaara não falava quando não sentia que tinha realmente algo a dizer, eu não disse nada porque eu realmente não sabia o que falar nem queria e o Sr. Kazuma, porque estava muito ocupado tentando roçar sua perna na minha.

Quando o almoço acabou, Gaara começou a falar, sem rodeios.

- Yuri, temo que seu prazo para resolver suas contas diretamente com o banco acabou. Na verdade, eu vim aqui pessoalmente lhe informar que hoje a tarde a receita será notificada e eles cuidarão da sua divida.

- Gaara. – O cara sorriu e se ajeitou na cadeira. – Vamos ser razoáveis aqui. Mais um pouco e eu pago toda a divida, os juros e te dou até um bônus. – Ele sorriu, depois olhou para mim e piscou.

- Sua divida chega a quase 30 bilhões¹ de ienes, Yuri. Eu te dei um prazo a mais, mas como podemos notar, você não pode pagar. Então você não pode me pedir mais um prazo. – Gaara se levantou.

- Espere um minuto. Você só veio aqui pra isso?

Eu também estava me fazendo a mesma pergunta. Gaara só foi lá pra dar uma noticia bombástica? Tipo, você vai perder tudo, mas foi bom conversar com você. Ele era realmente um sem coração. Eu estava puta com o Sr. Kazuma, porque ele estava passando a mão em mim, e eu realmente queria dar um soco no nariz dele, mas foi meio frio da parte do Gaara, ele deveria ter preparado um pouco o cara para dizer isso.

- Você achou que eu viria para que? – Gaara disse enquanto caminhava até a saída e eu o acompanhava.

Quando passamos pelo Sr. Kazuma, para ir embora. Ele passou a mão na minha bunda e disse algo para o Gaara.

- Isso mesmo. Você sempre foi um idiota, Gaara. Só está nessa empresa porque sua mãe deu pra outro cara, seu pai morreu de desgosto e pela dor de cotovelo, seus irmãos são incompetentes e provavelmente você é a única pessoa "menos pior" para o cargo. E agora anda com essa vagabunda loira que você chama de secretária. – Ele disse com todos os pulmões e ele parecia muito bravo.

Por que as pessoas não respeitam as secretárias?

Naquele momento Gaara parou. E eu soube que ele havia ficado muito bravo. De um jeito que eu nunca havia visto antes. Ele simplesmente parou e ficou alguns instantes parado, na minha frente. Eu queria dizer algo porque o clima todo pareceu ficar tão pesado como ficar numa câmara de gás. Acho que a raiva de Gaara era tão palpável que eu fiquei com medo dele gritar comigo. Então ele se virou, caminhou até Yuri Kazuma e o segurou pelo colarinho.

Gaara estava tão bravo. Seus olhos verdes pareciam em chamas e eu pensei que ele iria começar a bater naquele homem e ninguém iria parar porque eu que não conseguiria separar aqueles dois. Mas Gaara não o fez, ao contrário. O olhou bem nos olhos.

- Eu espero que você aproveite os seus últimos dias. Porque sua casa, sua empregada bonita e suas roupas caras, logo vão ser do governo. E você, Yuri, vai engolir cada palavra que acabou de dizer. Você é um filho da puta, mas eu achava que era um filho da puta que sabe com quem está lidando. – Então Gaara o puxou mais pelo colarinho. O pobre estava totalmente amedrontado. – Aparentemente eu estava enganado. – Gaara o soltou. Começou a andar mais um pouquinho, mas parou de novo e se voltou para Yuri mais uma vez. – E outra coisa: ela... – Ele apontou para mim e eu fiquei surpresa. – Não é nenhuma vagabunda. Você teria que pagar para conseguir uma mulher como ela e eu duvido que acharia uma igual. Você é um verme – E então Gaara cuspiu no chão.

Quando ele passou do meu lado, sussurrou um vamos bem baixinho e eu o acompanhei. Eu estava tão chocada. O modo como ele havia falado de mim. Quer dizer, tudo que ele havia falado. Gaara estava bem na minha frente, e eu o olhei por um bom tempo pelas costas. E ele parecia tão diferente. Naquele momento, toda a minha raiva por ele se esvaziou. Também porque ele havia me defendido, mas porque ele havia defendido sua família, porque ele agiu tão certo. Eu o respeitei imensamente naquele momento.

Nós entramos no carro e não dissemos nada o trajeto inteiro. Ele deveria estar muito bravo e com razão. E eu estava muito surpresa. Apenas quando estávamos quase chegando na empresa que ele falou:

- Ino.

- Sim?

- Da próxima vez que um homem tentar passar a mão em você ou xingá-la, não fique quieta. – Eu já iria dizer algo quando ele me cortou. – Eu sei que estava tentando não fazer alarde sobre isso, mas não fique quieta. Eu gosto de você porque justamente você diz o que pensa e isso não é ruim. Agora vá pra casa, vista-se bem... Tente de verdade dessa vez... E vá na festa que a Matsuri vai dar. Eu convidei algumas pessoas da empresa. Vá acompanhada se quiser.

Ele já estava saindo do carro quando eu o chamei.

- Eu não tinha que ir com a sua noiva fazer compras?

- Você tinha razão: você não trabalha pra ela.

Então ele foi embora do carro e eu saí logo em seguida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Às vezes eu gostaria de ter algum tipo de borracha mágica, sabe? Queria que minha vida fosse um texto escrito numa folha de caderno qualquer. Um texto escrito a lápis, mas um lápis bem fraquinho. Porque daí eu poderia ter uma borracha e apagaria tudo que eu não gostasse e apenas começaria a escrever de novo. E como tudo estava escrito bem clarinho, não haveria marcas. Eu apenas começaria de novo. Mas eu tenho essa mania de desejar o impossível, tanto que eu desejo que meus desejos sejam realidade. Eu gostaria que meu passado voltasse, que eu não estivesse apenas relembrando, mas sim revivendo. Eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa para ter tudo isso de volta. Eu correria o mundo inteiro, eu escalaria o Everest e a Torre Eifel, eu não sei. Mas eu apenas sinto que nenhuma condição seria demais se eu pudesse ter tudo isso de volta. Hei, você apenas pode me ouvir? Eu o chamo pelo nome, toda noite, a noite inteira. Mas ele não vem. Sinto que minha música e minhas palavras não o alcançam. Minhas lágrimas não correm até ele, gritando por ajuda, dizendo que eu o preciso. Não. Elas escorrem e se emborracham no chão e eu não posso fazer nada.

Às vezes eu desejo que eu pudesse.

Quando eu cheguei do Instituto, liguei para Sakura para avisar que eu iria à tal festa de Gaara e ela, mais rápido que o Flash, simplesmente apareceu na porta da minha casa, para me ajudar a me arrumar. Eu não precisava de ajuda, mas ela disse que estava lá para garantir que eu fosse de matar. Eu convidei para ela ir comigo, quem sabe ela arranjava algum cara bonito e rico lá. Mas ela disse que era auto-suficiente e que tinha um programinha naquela noite (ao qual, mesmo com toda minha insistência e chantagem emocional, ela não quis me dizer o que era).

- Ino... – Sakura disse, caçando algo em meu guarda-roupa. – Já sei! A gente pode te vestir com aquele vestido lilás, sabe? Aquele que o Shikamaru te deu de aniversário ano passado. – Sakura disse, passando a mão pelo queixo, indicando que ela estava pensando. – E suas sandálias podem ser...

- Já sei! – Eu exclamei enquanto saía em disparada até o outro lado do quarto, onde estava a minha sapateira. Acabei achando uma sandália preta linda que a Hinata tinha me dado.

- Aliás, chame o Shikamaru. – Sakura disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Ele adoraria ir.

- Sakura, ele tem preguiça até de abrir os olhos de manhã, quanto mais ir numa festa sem sentido. – Eu disse, me enfiando no vestido.

O vestido era lindo, eu reconhecia. No ano anterior, eu e o Shikamaru estávamos na internet vendo algumas coisas até que eu visitei um site de uma marca que eu admirava. Claro que era tudo caro e eu não podia pagar, mas mesmo assim fui eu. Mostrando a ele tudo que eu compraria pra mim quando um dia eu pudesse. O que mais me encantou foi esse vestido, lilás. Frente única, justo e longo. Simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão lindo e eu sabia que me cairia super bem. Falei horas para Shikamaru dele. Shika, é claro, ouviu com aquela cara de tédio porque esses assuntos não interessam aos meninos, mas no meu aniversário, naquele ano, Shikamaru apareceu com ele, dizendo que tinha um dinheiro sobrando e resolveu comprar pra mim, porque eu só faltava morrer por causa de "um estúpido vestido". Passei horas o abraçando. Para falar a verdade, eu nunca tinha usado o vestido porque eu queria usá-lo em alguma ocasião mega especial.

Era uma daqueles presentes, sabe? Presente especial, dado por uma pessoa especial. Poderia ser só um vestido, mas não era...

- Ino, coloque essas sandálias enquanto eu ligo para o Shikamaru, ele não precisa de nada mais que um terno e um sapato decente. – Sakura falou, tomando o controle da situação. – Depois temos que te maquiar. Aquele seu chefe vai te comer com os olhos e é capaz de vocês fazerem sexo selvagem até o final dessa noite. – Ela disse, empolgada.

- Claro, depois podemos perguntar para a NOIVA dele se ela não quer participar. Daí depois podemos ligar para o príncipe ou quem sabe a Mika Nakashima² para vir também. Talvez a Angelina Jolie e o Johnny Depp estejam afim também. Por que não?

- Seu bom humor é trágico, querida. – Sakura revirou os olhos enquanto pegou o telefone e discava. Depois de um tempo ela disse. – Oi, Shikamaru? Estava dormindo? Claro, que novidade. A Ino quer falar com você. – Ela disse, empurrando o telefone para mim.

Eu resmunguei alguma coisa pra ela, algo sobre matá-la depois.

- Alô, Shika?

- _Oi, problemática._ – Ele disse, bocejando. _– Por que precisa de ajuda da Sakura pra me ligar? _

- Eu? – Eu dei um sorriso amarelo. – Ah... Isso. Então, Shika. Eu estava pensando... – Eu queria pedir para ele, mas era meio estranho pedir algo assim. – Enfim, quer sair comigo?

- _Que?_

- Eu tenho essa festa na casa do maldito do Gaara. – Eu suspirei. – E eu queria ir com alguém, para não ficar sozinha. Então, eu pensei em você. É só botar um terno. Você tem que eu sei.

- _Ah..._ – Ele suspirou. – _Tudo bem, vai. Que horas? _

- Então. – Eu sorri. Deus, Shikamaru sempre me salvava. – Daqui há uma hora? Tudo bem?

- _Eu te pego em casa._

Eu desliguei. Feliz porque não iria para aquela festa sozinha. Na verdade, eu tinha medo de ir lá, não sei por quê. Então com o Shika tudo ficaria melhor, porque ele seria a única pessoa na festa que eu não desconhecia ou não odiava.

- Tá vendo? – Sakura falou, passando o blush em mim. – Agora não vai sozinha mais. Pode me agradecer.

Depois de um tempo, eu fiquei pronta. Meu cabelo estava solto. Era longo e sinceramente, tirando o meu rabo-de-cavalo de todo dia, eu não gostava de prendê-lo e achei que seria diferente se eu simplesmente o penteasse. Minha maquiagem era fraca, nada muito forte. Um batom rosinha nos lábios, uma sombra clarinha, rímel, delineador e um blush rosinha também. Eu estava bem simples, mas muito bonita, nas palavras da Sakura. Acho que eu estava mesmo. Eu nunca tinha ido numa festa assim, então, para todos os efeitos, eu iria apenas ficar do lado do Shikamaru e só falar com os outros se falassem comigo. E claro, iria evitar o Gaara como o diabo foge da cruz. É claro que aquele dia havia sido cheio, mas sei lá, eu simplesmente achava que alguma merda iria acontecer se eu o visse. Portanto, iria me esconder dele em algum lugar.

A campainha tocou e eu e Sakura descemos. Ela pra ir embora e eu pra me encontrar com o Shikamaru. Fiquei boquiaberta quando eu o vi. Ele estava lindo, com o costumeiro rabo de cavalo, mas o terno ficara muito bonito nele. Shikamaru havia me surpreendido naquela noite.

- E aí, baby? – Ele sorriu quando falou comigo. – Sakura... – Ele olhou para ela e rodeou os olhos.

Sakura e Shikamaru eram amigos, mas eles tinham esse negócio de se provocarem. Era divertido ficar junto dos dois. Eles sempre me faziam rir.

- Ino, já vou indo, eu tenho essa coisa pra fazer e não posso me atrasar. Arrase, viu? – Sakura me deu um beijo no rosto e mal deu tchau para Shikamaru e foi embora.

- Vamos, senhorita? – Shikamaru me deu o braço e entramos no táxi.

É claro que não podíamos chegar na casa de Gaara de ônibus, mas eu achei o táxi muito caro. Nós rachamos o táxi porque eu não iria explorar ele desse jeito. Então chegamos em uma parte bem nobre da cidade.

Gaara morava num edifício, na cobertura. Se eu disser que seu apartamento era um apartamento, eu simplesmente estaria o diminuindo, porque aquele apartamento era enorme. Moderno e simplesmente lindo. Apesar da modernidade, lá havia muitas coisas com a cara de Gaara. Na verdade, ele era fã de Beatles, Bob Dylan e muitas outras bandas de rock clássico. Havia coisas raras dessas bandas expostas em sua casa. Na verdade, eu achei bem a cara dele, sem saber muito sobre esse lado dele. Não havia muitos quadros nas paredes. Mas tudo era tão ele. Eu me senti muito bem lá. Mas o apartamento era enorme. Eu até me esqueci que estava há 60 andares do chão, porque aquele lugar parecia uma mansão, de verdade.

A festa estava mais ou menos animada. Todo mundo estava bem vestido e eu nunca tinha visto aquelas pessoas na minha vida. Achei ter visto a Mika Nakashima por ali, mas não sei ao certo. O que eu sei, era que aquelas pessoas eram ricas, ou famosas ou importantes. Talvez até o prefeito estivesse naquela festa.

Eu e Shikamaru entramos no lugar, ficamos um tempo olhando tudo, mas não falamos com ninguém. Na verdade, ficamos rindo de algumas pessoas que estavam, na nossa opinião, ridículas. Era engraçado. Ficamos num canto por um bom tempo, e até aquela hora não tinha visto Gaara. As únicas pessoas que eu tinha visto eram uns clientes do banco, alguns poucos funcionários de lá e só. Eram as pessoas que eu conhecia naquela festa.

No ambiente tocava uma música antiga japonesa e eu não reconheci qual era.

- Olha aquela mulher ali? Ela não parece uma...? – Shikamaru falou apontando para MATSURI.

Eu não sei se dizer essas coisas vai parecer justo porque eu não gostava dela, então falar mal da roupa dela é meio suspeito. Ela estava linda. Um vestido vermelho mais ou menos curto e colado. Uma sandália preta de salto, sei lá, 15 ou 20. Não sei, mas era muito alta. Ela também estava com um batom muito vermelho. Matsuri estava linda, mas ela estava meio fatal demais. Nessa hora eu dei risada e olhei para Shikamaru.

- Essa é a noiva do meu chefe. Não diga isso, ela não está parecendo nada... – Eu disse, entre os risos.

- Está sim, Ino. E não defenda ela, porque eu sei que você não gosta dela. – Shikamaru disse. – Aliás, e o seu chefe, hein? Não o vi ainda. Vou oferecer café pra ele hoje. – Ele riu enquanto dizia.

- Faça isso mesmo, e eu perco o emprego e te perturbo pro resto da sua curta vida. – Eu falei ameaçadora. - De qualquer forma, vou ao banheiro, se eu o achar nessa mansão que eles chamam de apartamento.

Eu saí de perto de Shikamaru e rapidamente me senti perdida. Havia várias pessoas que eu não conhecia. Falando de assuntos idiotas ou então falando da bolsa de valores. Todo mundo era muito fino, e chato. E eu comecei a sentir vontade de ir embora. Eu já estava ficando irritada quando eu fui para um corredor que tinha pouca gente. Deveria ser por ali o banheiro. Entrei numa porta e não hesitei em abrir. Me espantei quando vi que não era o banheiro, era uma sala de discos. Havia tantos discos lá. Vários pôsteres na parede, uns quadros também de Gaara pequeno (ele era lindo quando era pequeno), com sua família, seus irmãos, também fotos de amigos. A sala era linda. Eu ainda não tinha dado um passo e estava parada na porta.

Havia lá também um violão. Será que Gaara tocava? Eu quis saber e quis instalar alguma câmera lá, porque eu realmente não acreditava que uma sala tão linda e tão pessoal pudesse ser de alguém cujo sangue era de gelo feito o Gaara. Eu fiquei bem surpresa. Na verdade, aquela semana toda estava sendo uma surpresa pra mim. Gaara havia me beijado. Me defendido. E estava agindo feito um ser humano. Me surpreendia tanto que eu fiquei uns instantes boquiaberta.

- Se divertindo? – Eu gelei quando eu ouvi a voz bem perto da minha orelha, quase um sussurro. Pulei de susto.

Era Gaara. Ele usava um terno, mais elegante e tudo mais. Mas não era surpresa, ele usava ternos todo dia. Eu estava começando a achar que ele nem estava naquela festa chata. Mas lá estava ele, perto de mim perigosamente, de novo. Eu dei uns passos para trás e fiquei procurando, desesperadamente, o que dizer.

- Eu estava procurando o banheiro... – Que idiota! Por que ultimamente aquele imbecil estava me fazendo ficar tão sem palavras?

Como ele era filho da puta!

- Obviamente não é aqui. – Ele disse sério.

- Legal essa sua sala. Quer dizer, nunca imaginei que...

- ...Que eu gostasse de coisas que humanos gostam. Está surpresa?

Colocando assim, eu até parecia horrível. Mas vamos combinar? Eu achava que Gaara ficava em casa apenas olhando para o nada, planejando jeitos de torturar os funcionários. Ele já havia me feito fazer tanta coisa, me enchido tanto o saco que eu não pensava que ele tinha bom gosto, que vivia numa casa agradável e que tinha um cantinho tão legal como ele tinha. Qual é? Quem pensaria? Será que ele só agia assim comigo? Será que ele me odiava e para todo o resto ele era alguma coisa tipo uma boa pessoa? Eu não sabia, mas sabia que ele ultimamente estava engajando mais e mais para me irritar e me enlouquecer.

- Pode me dizer onde que fica o banheiro?

- Você não acharia, eu te levo até lá. – Ele disse, dando as costas e andando, presumindo que eu o seguiria.

Eu o odiava. O odiava profunda e intensamente. Com cada órgão do meu corpo, cada fio de cabelo, com minha mente, alma e coração. E o odiava, de verdade. Ele andava na minha frente, não olhando para trás nenhuma vez. E o pior era eu, que não conseguia deixar de segui-lo. QUAL ERA O MEU PROBLEMA? Aquilo tudo parecia um daqueles sonhos estranhos, porque eu simplesmente não conseguia achar sentido nenhum.

Andamos um pouco até chegarmos ao banheiro, mas não era banheiro nenhum, era uma sacada. E a essa hora, toda minha paciência, respeito por ele, e qualquer sentimento bom que eu tivesse em relação a ele foi para o espaço. Porque ele fazia essas coisas? Por que ele estava querendo tanto que eu enlouquecesse? Ele queria ser assassinado? Queria que eu cometesse um suicídio? Eu o olhava e tenho certeza que minha cara estava muito fechada. Meu coração estava acelerado, tamanha minha irritação. Eu não sei o que aquele homem queria, mas aquilo tinha que parar, porque eu não queria perder meu emprego e eu queria só viver em paz sem um ruivo idiota, egocêntrico e vingativo no meu pé.

- Aqui não é o banheiro.

- Isso eu sei. – Gaara disse, tirando um maço de cigarros do bolso do paletó.

- Eu lembro de ter dito que queria ir no banheiro. – Eu disse, já irritada. – E não lembro de ter pedido sua companhia, só de ter pedido uma orientação.

- Você está linda hoje. – Ele falou, antes de colocar o cigarro na boca e acendê-lo.

- Gaara! Pare com isso. – Eu exclamei com a voz um pouco alterada.

- Isso? – Ele olhou para mim.

- É! Você ontem me beijou! Me beijou! Por que fez aquilo? Por que está se aproximando desse jeito? Por que me trata tão mal?

- Eu não te devo explicações.

- Mas é claro que me deve. – Ele não olhava para mim, então eu tirei o cigarro de sua boca e joguei no cão e pisei em cima. – Olha pra mim! – Eu estava bem nervosa. – É claro que me deve muitas explicações. Você ME beijou. Você é noivo. Meu chefe. Eu te odeio. Você me odeia. Então o que porra foi aquilo?

- Se não gosta de mim, por que não se demite?

- E por que não VOCÊ não me demite? – Eu não queria perder meu emprego, mas eu precisava saber.

- Porque eu não quero.

- Quer saber? Eu desisto, estou indo embora.

Gaara agarrou meu braço. Seu olhar estava estranho. Ele não queria que eu fosse embora, não queria que eu me demitisse, mas me tratava mal e me enlouquecia de tal forma. Que porra ele queria então? Por que me olhava daquele jeito? Eu estava tão perturbada, tão sem saber o que estava acontecendo...

- Me solta.

Antes que Gaara pudesse falar alguma coisa, alguém mais apareceu na sacada.

- Algum problema?

Era Shikamaru.

_continua..._

* * *

**Notas: ¹:** 30 bilhões de ienes equivalem a quase 600 milhões de reais é muito dinheiro. '-'  
**²:** Mika Nakashima é uma atriz e cantora janponesa muito famosa por lá, fez o filme de Nana e que eu amo e que é linda.

**Nota da autora:** MINNAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gente, que demorq pra eu postar essa fic, pois é. Vamos lá, primeiramente eu queria agradecer a todo mundo que mandou o review, ao pessoal que me mando MP e tal. Obrigada mesmo, espero que todo mundo continue acompanhando apesar da minha demora.

Vamos lá. Esse capítulo foi mais tenso pra Ino. Gaara se aproximou de vez, o que acharam? Foi muito rápido? Será que o Gaara está mesmo interessado na Ino ou só quer vê-la sofrer? Porque existe essa possibilidade. A questão é que a Ino ficou claramente perturbada com o beijo. Tipo, eles estavam em "guerra" e de repente ele beija ela, que isso? Eu também ficaria. Mas eu morreria para ser beijada por aquele ruivo lindo pelo menos uma vez na minha vida. +_+ Enfim, e a parte da chuva? Tadinha, o Gaara adora ferrar com ela. O que eu gostei foi do almoço, Gaara foda, foi lá e jogou a bomba e ainda defendeu a Ino. Mas tadinho dele, eu fiquei com dó, o cara falou daquele jeito com o Gaara, tão sem consideração. '-' Agora, a festa foi algo a parte, vai ter continuação dela no próximo capítulo é claro, porque vamos ter INTRIGAAS. Queria muito fazer isso. Mas não vou comentar porque senão perde a graça. MUAHAHA

Agora eu queria dizer, 99% das pessoas disseram que preferem o Sai. Gente, como eu não consigo me decidir, vou por todo mundo na história. Futuramente vocês vão entender. É que é tão claro que o Shika gosta da Ino que é sacanagem ele não entrar na história também, tadinho. Recebi várias sugestões de como posso continuar a história, só queria dizer que vou levar todas em consideração, que o Sai não vai deixar de botar lenha na fogueira, que o Gaara ainda vai aprontar e que o Shikamaru continuará sendo fofo. **(L)** _Obrigada a todos, até mais. _

**Resposta aos reviews**

**Graci-chan:** Vou dizer, eu não planejo muita coisa para escrever. Eu simplesmente vou pensando na hora e encaixando no meio. Se bem que eu penso direto, sabe? E tem horas que eu sonho com a história, te juro, já aconteceu. E a Ino é ótima para escrever, então fica mais fácil.  
Sim, eu quero preservar as personalidades. Mudei apenas um pouco da Sakura e a Ino do futuro não vai ser tão feliz assim. Mas tirando isso, eu espero preservar porque eu não quero que fiquem OOCs, sabe? '-' Né? Ino é guerreira porque o Gaara adora torturá-la. Mas, sinceramente, com um chefe daqueles eu aturaria tudo também, vou ser bem sincera. u_u  
Querida, fiquei muito feliz pelo seu review, de verdade. Obrigada e espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos.

**Saube:** Sério? Então eu leio mentes, cara. Cenas no elevador são vida.  
Mas o Gaara é quente, então se a cena fosse num bueiro ainda sim seria demais, porque com aquele ruivo... '-' UHAHUAUHAHUA  
Então essa é a grande questão nos reviews, o pessoal tem medo de magoar o Shika, mas ele gosta da Ino, então não é justo eu não colocá-lo também na batalha pelo coração da loira. UHAHUUHAUHAHUA Mas fica sossegada, vou dar um jeito para que o team-Shika fique feliz e o team-Sai também. Aliás, eu gosto dos dois, então...  
Então, vou dar um jeito de postar essa fic quinzenalmente. Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado, querida e fico muito feliz pelo seu review, de verdade. Obrigada, beijos e até a próxima. +_+

**R-sassa:** O Shika é o lindo. Cara, estou cada vez mais gostando dele, de verdade. Se não gostasse tanto do Gaara, faria com que a Ino terminasse com o Shika no final, mas quem sabe, tudo pode acontecer, por que não? +_+  
A coisa que a Ino mais faz nessa história é sacríficios pelo Gaara. Ele sempre está exigindo demais dela, adoro. UHAHUAUHAHU  
Ah, aquelas parte, é porque são as partes que Ino expões seus sentimentos do agora. E eu acho que são partes que se devem prestar muito atenção. Eu amo escrevê-las, se bem que tem horas que até fico triste com elas. '-' Ah. Todo mundo tem medo de magoar o Shika, ai, ele é tão querido. Calma, eu vou colocá-lo na história. Resolve enfiar os dois: Shika e Sai. Porque o Shika me conquistou. Mas o shika gosta dela, então é possível. Enfim, vou levar a opinião de gerla em conta, pode ficar tranquila. +_+ Obrigada pelo review, beijos, até a próxima, querida.

**Ingridsis (L):** Cara, que bom que eu tenho o seu review aqui. E que bom que está gostando. fico feliz. Amo você.

**Gislane:** Obrigada pelo review, fico muito feliz. Beijos e até a próxima. +_+

**Luciana Fernandes:** A Temari não vai participar da história, não tenho planos pra ela. '-' Mas vou pensar num jeito de agradar todo mundo, obrigada pelo review. Beijos, querida.

**Sabaku no Kyara:** Mas e se por isso mesmo o Shika amar a Ino? Eu acho que ele tem um sentimento bem visível por ela e eu acho que até a Sakura já notou. A questão é que o pessoal não quer ver o Shika magoado. Nem eu, nem ninguém. Por isso vou dar um jeito de agradar geral. Mas ao invés de ter que escolher um, escolho os dois. u_u  
Ai, obrigada pela sua review, continue dando sugestões, opiniões e tudo mais. Beijos.

**Evelin:** Obrigada, e aqui está a continuação, espero que goste. +_+

**Pink Ringo:** Ah amo suas reviews, que isso.  
É, a Ino se irrita muito com o Gaara. Já parou pra contar quantas vezes ela está irritada com ele? HUAUHAUHAUHA Mas também, como ela não estaria? Ele trata ela de um jeito muito tenso. Mas eu acho que o Gaara não está se vingando, ele apenas está se divertindo. ele faz isso independente do episódio da boate. Eu fico com dó da Ino, e às vezes bate uma tristeza quando eu escrevo sobre os sentimentos dela que ela está sentindo no presente, sabe? '-' eu acho que essas partes são importantes, pra entender bem o que ela sente e o que aconteceu.  
Então, só você escolheu o Shika, o.o Na verdade, eu concordo, acho o Shika bem ideal, mas eu não quero descartar o Sai então vou acabar colocando os dois. Porque, vamos combinar, o Shika realmente gosta da Ino, da pra perceber, certo? E o Sai vai ter imporância na fic, mas eu não acho que ele daria pra fazer algo mais sério com ela (eu também o adoro gay, fiz uma fic com ele e com o Itachi, se quiser ler depois...). Eu concordo com a sua opinião, enfim, vou escolher os dois no final das contas. E outra, o pessoal está com receio de ver o Shika magoado, tadinho. '-'  
Vou dizer, Shikamaru me conquistou completamente. Eu vibro toda vez que ele aparece nessa história. ele é lindo demais, tão fofo e tão querido. Não dá pra simplesmente ignorá-lo. Né? E seria até mais viavel ele com a Ino do que ela com o Sai. enfim...  
UHAHUAHUAUHAHUA A Ino já estav ano limite, daí o Gaara continua fazendo essas provocações. Acho que ele se sente intediado, daí ela pensa na Ino e resolve cutucar a onça com vara curta. E com certeza mexeu com o Gaara, porque ele até beijou ela nesse capítulo. Será que ele está ficando afim dela ou só quer brincar com ela?  
É, Matsuri. '-' Desculpa, mas só pensei nela e a noiva dele tinha que ser detestável, senão não ia ter graça, mas eu não gosto dela também e nem a Ino. Acho que nem o próprio Gaara. UHAHUHAUHAHUAHUA Mas a Matsuri é necessária, fazer o que. '-'  
Pink-sama, fico muito feliz com o seu review, espero vê-lo por aqui sempre. que bom que está gostando e obrigada. Beijos.

**Oo Jaq oO: **Calma, vou dar um jeito de agradar todo mundo, mas é que o shika realmente me conquistou. Enfim, obrigada pelo seu review, espero que continue gostando. _o_

**Hyuuga Ana-chan:** Aqui está a continuação, querida. o/ Que bom que gostou, obrigad apelo seu review, beijos.

**hinahinaaaaa:** Você acha que o Gaara demitiria a Ino? É como ela disse: e ele perder a chance de torturá-la? UHAUHAUHAUHAUH Nunca!  
Calma, vou agradar a todos, Shika e Sai estaram presentes. quem sabe eu surpreenda? +_+  
Obrigad apelo review, querida, beijos e até a próxima.

**Lizinha-chan:** Eu estou muito feliz que tenha gostaod, epsero ver seu review sempre por aqui. Obrigada e até a próxima. Beijos.

**Sry. Almeida:** Nunca que eu abandonarei essa fic, mesmo que eu demore eu sempre vou dar um jeito de postar. Que bom, obrigada pelo carinho beijos.

**Pisck:** A Ino é hilária, eu amo escrever as coisas que ela fala, porque ela é muito engraçada quando está com raiva do Gaara. Essa cena foi a melhor, com certeza. UHAUHAUHUHAUHA O tapa mexeu muito com o nosso ruivo favorito.  
Todo mundo está com medo do Shika sofrer, mas ele gosta da Ino, tadinho. E eu o amo, não o farei ter um final triste, pode ter certeza. +_+  
enfim, obrigada pelo review, beijos. Até a próxima.

**Aryel-Chan:** Calma, mas não posso dizer o que vai acontecer senão vai poder a graça, né? '-' UHAUHAHUUHAUHA Enfim, adianto que fortes emoções virão, disputas e muitas surpresas. Não roa as unhas, por favor, não estou podendo pagar nem pelas minhas. UHAUHUHAUHAHUA  
Prometo que não abandono. Aqui está a continuação, beijos, obrigada pelo review.

**Jackeline Uchiha:** Que bom que gostou, beijos e até mais.

**Lara:** Lara, fiquei muito feliz pela sugestão, porque eu adoro quando as pessoas dão suas opiniões. Isso é muito importante e eu fico muito feliz. Então, não pretendo fazer a Ino ficar grávida, mas eu pretendo fazer as coisas ficarem mais tensas futuramente. Infelizmente, se ela ficasse grávida isso forçaria MUITO um vínculo com o Gaara e é justamente isso que a Ino fala às vezes que esse vínculo se quebrou de alguma forma que nós vamos descobrir futuramente. De qualquer forma, muitas surpresas virão, aguarde. +_+  
Querida, fiquei muito feliz com as sugestões e quem sabe alguma casamento aconteça? Temos que esperar. Obrigada e sempre que tiver mais sugestões pode mandar, pensarei em todas com carinho. Beijos.

**KawaiAkaHana:** Né? A Ino é extremamente corajosa, mas também, qualquer um ficaria muito bravo no lugar dela. '-'  
Querida, eu quero fazer um destino legal para a Sakura porque apesar de citá-la poucas vezes, eu gosto dela, mas eu não pretendo colocar o Sasuke, porque, sinceramente, eu não sei abordar esses dois, de verdade. '-' Mas vou fazer algo bem legal. Obrigada pelas sugestões, gosto quando ideias novas chegam. Agora, essa sua ideia, de Paris, e o Shika consolar e tudo mais, é mais ou menos alguma coisa do que eu tenho em mente, então vou pensar nessa sua ideia com carinho. Beijos e muito obrigada pelo carinho e pelo review.

**Yuuki Ai:** É uma versão do diabo Veste Prada e se eu não tivesse em mente um futuro um pouco mais conturbado, o nome da fic seria mesmo "O Diabo Veste Armani". UHAHAHUAHUUHAHU A Ino é hilária, adoro fazer essa fic com ela narrando. +_+  
Você acha? Gaara está se divertindo com ela, então não vai querer se livrar dela. e eu nunca faria isso, porque esses dois juntos são bem engraçados e eu os adoro.  
Gaara aos poucos vai se revelar, mas tudo ao seu tempo. Agora enquanto a participação do Sai, ele terá sim e será importante.  
Fiquei feliz com a sua review, querida. Espero sempre vê-la por aqui. Beijos e até mais.

Diga o que achou deixando um  
**REVIEW**


End file.
